<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【盾铁】一千零一张便利贴 by AnnaKatze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205636">【盾铁】一千零一张便利贴</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaKatze/pseuds/AnnaKatze'>AnnaKatze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:16:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaKatze/pseuds/AnnaKatze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How they fall in love, with tips.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>斯蒂夫真的忍不了这个小混蛋了。瞧瞧他吧：半夜两点不睡是常态——倒不是说他们睡在一张床上，但是当住在你隔壁那间房的室友在你美梦正酣时突然跑过来敲门把你吵醒只为了问咖啡豆和黄油在哪的时候，饶是老好人斯蒂夫.罗杰斯也会有脾气。</p><p>更何况得到答案之后那个小混蛋居然还得寸进尺：“罗杰斯，我想要吃松饼。”</p><p>斯蒂夫头疼地揉了揉额角，字面意思上的头疼。毕竟没有人会喜欢半夜两点被吵醒，而且罪魁祸首还理直气壮地要求他下厨——“这次又是为什么？”</p><p>“因为我饿。”托尼.自大狂.斯塔克说，毫无请求之意更无愧疚之心。于是斯蒂夫小幅度地翻了个白眼，打算把卧室门关上。棕发男孩赶紧死命抵住门：“别别别——！”</p><p>“我可以给你报酬，你想要多少钱？”托尼扒着门框说，“我现在就给你写支票——还是你更喜欢黑卡？”</p><p>斯蒂夫真的想要关门了。他把手重新放回门把手上，同时真心实意地质疑为什么自己会摊上这样一个室友。</p><p>“别这样罗杰斯！”门外的人不屈不挠，“我们是朋友对吗？我上次还邀请你来我家的热水浴缸来着，记得吗？”</p><p>你还敢提这个。斯蒂夫揉着眉心想，如果不是他上次在全是人的餐厅大喊这句话，和他同桌一起进餐的巴基和山姆也不会像用见了鬼般的表情问他打算什么时候出柜。他摇了摇头，决定不再浪费时间，要知道明天早上还有晨练呢。</p><p>但就是这时他听到了门外一声几乎微不可闻的轻声低喃：“只有你做的松饼最像玛利亚的了，拜托。我想她。”</p><p>斯蒂夫叹了口气，半秒后他扭动了门把手把门推开——“冰箱里只有草莓果酱了，如果你还想要的话。”</p><p>托尼几乎整个人都扑到了他身上：“我就知道你爱我——！怎么可能没有人不爱我，我可是托尼.斯塔克。”</p><p>斯蒂夫第九百三十二次后悔自己为什么又心软了。</p><p> </p><p>“所以，”斯蒂夫熟练地把鸡蛋敲进搅拌盆里，“这次又忙着发明什么？大科学家。”</p><p>托尼拧了拧鼻子，满不在乎地说：“喔，没什么，又一次失败的尝试罢了。”</p><p>斯蒂夫耸了耸肩，把低筋面粉筛进碗里：“只要你不再一次把客厅炸了，我对此没什么意见。”他眯起眼睛看了一眼，确定那个总在研究危险物质（对斯蒂夫来说，毕竟他真的看不出来能够用掌心发射的激光炮是什么好主意）的棕发青年没有抱着咖啡机狂饮（因为他事先把咖啡豆都藏起来了，看在某个人日益加深的黑眼圈的份上），而是在对着一张写满公式和图解的实验室用纸发呆之后，才继续往锅里加着蛋液。</p><p>但是直到那阵令人愉悦的食物在油锅里翻滚的声音都消失后，也不见那个馋嘴的斯塔克来偷吃——平时他早在第一块出锅时就下手了，真正意义上的用手。斯蒂夫有些疑惑地偏了偏头，把松饼都叠进盘子里，走出厨房问：“嘿，斯塔克你……”</p><p>喔。斯蒂夫做了个深呼吸，以确保自己不会突然暴走——那个几分钟前还挂在他身上吵着要吃“天底下最好吃的松饼”的小混蛋，现在正脸朝下趴在沙发里睡得昏天黑地。他平复了好一会儿心情，才抑制住自己把那个世界第一混蛋的室友摇醒的冲动。</p><p>算了，斯蒂夫揉着眉心想，难得见他这么人畜无害的样子。好脾气的篮球队队长把瘫睡在沙发上的室友翻了个边，以确保他不会死于窒息——老实说，他现在这样微张着嘴呼吸的样子让斯蒂夫很难把这个人和那个素日里用这张能气死人的嘴讽刺别人的斯塔克联系起来。更别提他闭上的眼睛以及轻颤的纤长睫毛，那让他想到被纺车刺中手指的奥罗拉。</p><p>终于意识到自己在盯着室友想什么的斯蒂夫像是被吓到了一般匆忙站了起来，惊慌失措地逃回了房间，还没忘记把桌上那盘已经凉透了的松饼放进冰箱。</p><p> </p><p>托尼醒来时已经很晚了。他瞪着自己身上的羊毛盖毯，怎么也记不起来昨晚是怎么睡在这里的，更别提这条花色审美丑得就像上世纪古董的毛毯是怎么来的了。</p><p>天才少年科学家打着哈欠起身去漱洗，毫不意外地发现自己的室友早已经出门晨练了——托尼挠着头走到冰箱前，打算找点冰果汁喝（别误会，他只是发现整个寝室的咖啡豆都神秘失踪了而已），却意外发现冰箱门上贴着一张便签纸，上面的字迹方方正正正如同他的主人本身：</p><p>早午餐（第一个单词是breakfast, 但后来又被涂掉改写成brunch）在冰箱里，记得用微波炉加热。</p><p> </p><p>这是他们之间的第一张便利贴。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 第三章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>二点五.</p><p>斯蒂夫今天总觉得有哪里不对。他仔细回忆了一下从早上起床开始的每一步：洗漱、晨跑、签收快递（他新买的蛋白粉杯）、洗澡，接着做了华夫饼作为早餐，以及给那个负伤因此理所当然赖床的室友也顺便做了一份（当然是顺便，要知道斯蒂夫其实挺喜欢蓝莓酱的，所以不是特意做给他的，绝对不是），然后收拾运动背包去他兼职的健身室报道——一切都和以往每一个平常的周六一样，看起来没什么问题。<br/>回忆完毕的大个子皱了皱眉，脚下继续踩着动感单车，转过头再次耐心指导身边那两个眼冒星星而且气喘吁吁地吃力跟着他的步伐一看就是迷妹的女孩儿——斯蒂夫礼貌地微笑着，决定有些事还是装傻比较好。</p><p> </p><p>托尼啪地一声摔掉了床头的闹钟。见鬼的，他咕哝着翻了个身，就算是他最好的朋友也不应该——<br/>罗迪。想到这个托尼瞬间清醒过来，手忙脚乱地去摸床头柜上竖着的手机，却砰地一声掉下了床。<br/>完了，托尼举着Starkphone的右手几乎在发颤，我好像大概应该也许和某个同穿一条裤子长大的兄弟约了十点在某个隶属斯塔克公司的咖啡馆见面。而我现在好像大概应该也许在曼哈顿的某所名叫复仇者学院的宿舍楼里第七层的左边倒数第二间寝室第二张床上睡觉。<br/>纠正一下，是床底。<br/>再纠正一下，罗迪不可怕，可怕的是他身后的小辣椒。</p><p>托尼用颤颤巍巍的食指点开了手机上显示十几条未读信息的第一条——来自罗迪（还好，不是小辣椒，他松了一口气）：<br/>嘿托尼，很抱歉军校临时指派了任务，为表歉意我给你买了一样礼物，好好使用，成年人，玩得开心：）<br/>PS：照顾好自己。</p><p>棕发青年这下完全放心了。他继续一条一条读着手机上的那些未读信息，同时琢磨着罗迪那句“成年人”究竟是什么意思——好吧，或许这是他的错，谁叫他每次在离破处就差那么临门一脚时却又被姑娘甩了之后，老是找自己的好兄弟，老好人罗迪大倒苦水呢？<br/>托尼重新躺回床上，以一种四肢大张的姿势摊平并且挠了挠自己的小肚子：不管怎么说，周末万岁。</p><p>斯蒂夫心底那种不详的预感越来越强烈了，而且比之前被巴基和山姆联手坑去理工学院穿着女装向女孩儿们要电话那次更为强烈。他皱着眉头，手上仍然一丝不苟地举着那只电镀哑铃——不管怎么说，一定会有好事的。他鼓励自己，你瞧，今天他在晨跑后恰好遇到了快递员先生并且拿到了他的包裹，比以往以前任何一次都顺利——老实说他不是很习惯这些网络购物一类的东西，但是他很喜欢那个页面上的介绍，简洁的构图配上利落的文字，斯蒂夫很欣赏这种设计理念。<br/>想必那只蛋白粉杯也是物有所值的。他在心底默默盘算着自己在健身室的储物柜里的囤货量——应该还有半罐，正好可以在锻炼后喝。<br/>只是，斯蒂夫偏了偏头，包裹的快递单上写的是Cup没有错，但是我怎么不记得收货人那一栏填的是美国队长？<br/>在床上赖到十二点的小个子男生终于按耐不住抗议声越来越大的肚子，磨磨蹭蹭地起了床——他在刷牙的期间接到了一个电话，对方用不耐烦的声音叫他下楼拿快递，还抱怨着为什么不能一次性拿完——托尼刷牙的动作一顿，还是慢悠悠地拖着一只伤腿蹦下楼去签了字。</p><p>托尼瞪着那只小型包裹单上收货人一栏的“过时之人”想了很久，最终还是决定不给罗迪打电话。他悠悠地转向厨房——果然，罗杰斯，哦不，斯蒂夫给他做的早午餐还在冷藏室里。棕发男孩摸了摸下巴，还是无视了冰箱的便利条上那句大写加粗的“要用微波炉加热！”。<br/>所以，会是什么？托尼一边满足地啃着松饼，一边用右手扯开胶纸包装，同时估算着好友会给自己送上怎样一份大礼——不，肯定不是什么特别值钱的东西，老天，他又不缺钱。托尼拍拍手上还沾着的蓝莓酱，两只手都加入了拆包裹的行列——<br/>一只，呃，健身杯？</p><p>在完成最后一组平板支撑的练习后，斯蒂夫用挂在颈间的毛巾擦了擦汗，有些不好意思地对那两个仍然紧紧跟着他的姑娘说：“今天的练习就到这里了，你们都做得不错。继续加油。”<br/>女孩儿们不情愿地离开了，斯蒂夫于是也走到自己的储物柜，拿出他的运动背包打算试一试今天新拿到的健身杯——奇怪，他注意到，为什么这个杯子和网络上的图片不太一样？<br/>“嘿，老兄，”同在一家健身房兼职的巴基走过来撞撞他的肩膀，“换了蛋白粉杯？”<br/>“嗯，之前那个弄丢了。”斯蒂夫沉声回答，同时仍在纳闷地打量着这款和想象中不太一样的商品。是他的错觉吗？为什么感觉……大小，似乎也不太对？<br/>而且这个按钮是用来干什么的？斯蒂夫犹豫着把那个开关拨到on的位置，然后——<br/>瞬间整个健身房都回荡着不堪入耳的，不可描述的声音。<br/>余音袅袅，绕梁三日。</p><p>巴基差点没笑岔气。</p><p> </p><p>第四十二张便利贴：托尼.斯塔克。你死定了。</p><p>===================================================================<br/>有健身习惯的姑娘们千万不要信我的说的健身完以后再喝蛋白粉！<br/>问过当健身教练的朋友，他说最好的时间是早上喝，但是我查资料又得到了相悖的结果……所以就决定哎呀这么写吧【。<br/>真正有健身需求的小天使们还是需要根据专家的建议来补充蛋白质哦~</p><p>PS：彩蛋<br/>我：“大佬，问你个问题。”<br/>友：“你问吧。”<br/>我：“能给我看看你的蛋白粉杯吗。”<br/>友：“丢了。”<br/>我：“QAQ……那……你觉得它会跟飞O杯弄混吗？”<br/>友：“……”</p><p>我的大脑已经被导演拿去榨猪油了，这篇完全是放飞自我的欧欧西，看完千万不要打我【顶锅盖光速跑</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 第二点五章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>斯蒂夫在接到那个唯恐天下不乱的室友的夺命连环call时终于忍不住暴走了。<br/>
“托尼.斯塔克，”他压低了声音蹲在墙角，同时小心翼翼地观察身旁是否有其他人经过——“如果你再用突然想起下城区有一家多拿滋店还没试过这样的理由让我放弃克劳德教授的课的话，我一定会揍你的。”老天，这已经是他第三次在这位德高望重的老教授课上悄悄从后门溜出去假装上厕所但实际上只是为了接电话了——来自斯塔克的，当然了，还能有谁？<br/>
“罗杰斯先生吗？”电话那头没有传来预期的那个小混蛋得意洋洋的笑声，反而是一个陌生的男音，“你的朋友在医院，你现在能过来处理一下吗？”<br/>
斯蒂夫看着手上的仍显示通话中的屏幕愣了一秒。下一刻他就立马拔腿狂奔，直接跑向教学楼外的停车场，戴上头盔骑上摩托车冲了出去。</p><p>“斯塔克！”当斯蒂夫大喊着某个人的名字冲进来时，带着金丝眼镜的护士长狠狠瞪了他一眼：“这里是医院，先生。”<br/>
斯蒂夫赶紧把手举过头顶以示抱歉，同时用眼睛四处寻找那个不作死不成话的家伙——“请问托尼.斯塔克在哪间病房？”<br/>
不知道是不是他的错觉，护士长的表情瞬间缓和下来，看他的眼神也带了几分和善：“楼顶，最右边那间。”<br/>
斯蒂夫匆匆道谢之后就冲了上去。<br/>
但是当他打开房门，看到那个自己原以为已经奄奄一息的人正在精神奕奕地和两个小护士模样的女孩儿谈笑风生时，斯蒂夫几乎用尽了毕生的修养才让自己没有立马摔门掉头就走。<br/>
“嗨罗杰斯，”左腿打着石膏那家伙转过头来兴高采烈地和他打招呼，“我让你带的东西拿来了吗？”<br/>
“什么？”斯蒂夫下意识问道，同时仔细观察倚靠在病床上的棕发青年——好极了，他看起来甚至比任何一个清晨或者上午迷瞪着使唤自己冲咖啡的时候更为精神，脸上和身上其他地方虽然脏兮兮的，但是没有任何明显的伤痕。<br/>
“我的马克初始机。”斯塔克瞪大了眼睛，不敢置信地盯着他看就好像斯蒂夫突然变成了三个头的怪物，“我叫麦克给你打电话，他没有让你带过来吗？老天，那我在医院该多无聊啊。”<br/>
他转过头向那两个小护士挤眼睛：“不是说你们哦亲爱的，事实上你们是我见过最迷人的姑娘了。”<br/>
斯蒂夫感觉额角的青筋快要爆开了。他握紧了拳头深呼吸，告诫自己不能一拳揍上对方的脸，毕竟他大体上来说还是个伤病员——“斯塔克，耍我就这么好玩吗？”<br/>
两个小护士察觉到情况不对，立马找借口离开了房间，而床上那个家伙还在不知死活地嘴炮：“为什么？看在你是我通讯录第一联系人的份上，帮帮你可怜的受伤的室友有什么不对呢？亲爱的。”<br/>
斯蒂夫在心底默念上帝说不可杀人，然后再次做了个深呼吸，尽量心平气和地问：“你为什么受伤了？”他没有忽略那句第一联系人，但是那可以以后再问。<br/>
“喔，这个。”托尼毫不在意地摆摆手，“我的斥力靴实验成功了95.8%，所以我在升到两米的位置时摔了下来。”<br/>
“你又在做那些实验？”斯蒂夫皱了皱眉，“你知道这不……”<br/>
“巴拉巴拉巴拉,”托尼捂住双耳大喊，“嘟嘟嘟嘟朵拉。”<br/>
然后他放下双手，挑衅地向罗杰斯挑起眉毛：“我想做，我就做了。你是我的第一监护人吗？喔抱歉，我已经成年了。”<br/>
斯蒂夫开始认真考虑殴打伤病员的后果，拜托了，他在心底祈求，让他揍一拳就好，就一拳。实在不行的话把他按在腿上打屁股也可以啊。</p><p>注意到越来越近的某个大个子脸上阴晴不定的神色，托尼这才急忙改口：“我是说，”他朝斯蒂夫挤眉弄眼试图摆出一个诚恳的表情，“我相信你的为人，真的，你是我见过最值得信赖的人。这就是为什么我受伤后第一件事是打电话给你。”<br/>
晚了。斯蒂夫沉着脸走到他面前坐到床边，狠狠伸出手，抓住小混蛋的脸使劲向两边拉。<br/>
“罗杰斯你&amp;^*%￥#*%(&amp;##%……”托尼含糊不清地喊着救命，但是斯蒂夫挑了挑眉毛，耸肩表示无辜：“抱歉，听不清楚。”<br/>
敲门进来的护士长对病床上几乎重叠的两个人皱起了眉：“男孩们，我能理解你们血气方刚，但这里是病房。”<br/>
斯蒂夫顿时跳了起来：“不！我们并不是——”<br/>
但是很明显那个戴着金丝边框眼镜扎着高发髻的护士长没有听这个毛头小伙子辩解的打算。她把一叠资料递到斯蒂夫手上，偏头示意那个把脸埋进枕头里装死的棕发青年：“下午就可以办出院手续，现在去把你的男友的医药费交了。”</p><p>“他不是我的男朋友！”站在床边面红耳赤的斯蒂夫和一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来差点对左腿造成二次伤害的托尼异口同声地大喊，而护士长连一个眼神都没给他们。只是当她踩着高跟鞋走出门时，转头对斯蒂夫说了一句：<br/>
“照顾好你的朋友。”<br/>
她甚至在耳朵旁边比了两个双引号。<br/>
被留在高级单人病房里的两个人互相大眼瞪小眼，差点爆发一场世界大战。<br/>
托尼率先发动攻势：“罗杰斯！你得对我的性向负责！”<br/>
斯蒂夫几乎气结：“为什么我应该对你的性向负责？我又不知道她会误会！”<br/>
“这里是纽约！”坐在病床上的棕发小个子看起来下一秒就会扑上来咬他，“老兄，这是二十一世纪的纽约！人们容易误会！”<br/>
斯蒂夫坐在床边抱起了胸：“那好吧，我会对你负责的。”<br/>
托尼一气之下真的扑到斯蒂夫面前，在他脸上狠狠啃了一口。<br/>
这时，刚刚推门进来的两个小护士惊恐地对视了一眼，又动作缓慢地退了出去，还没忘记把门关上。</p><p>“……”<br/>
“……”两人说。<br/>
最终还是托尼先打破了这份死一般的寂静：“算了，帮我去办出院手续吧。”他下意识想要从上衣口袋里摸出信用卡交给他，却有些困窘地发现今天穿的是那件黑色安息日的T恤。于是他只好无奈带着期许地又看向斯蒂夫：“你不会恰好带了钱包并且想要帮你可怜的室友垫付医药费，对吧？大好人罗杰斯~”<br/>
斯蒂夫摸向裤兜里的钱包，毫不惊讶地发现那个以前还嘲笑自己随身带钱包的习惯难道是遗自上世纪吗的小混蛋现在正在眼巴巴地盼望他突然掏出张金卡来。犹豫了一会儿，他还是决定不再嘲讽他，毕竟，他想，斯塔克首先想到的是向自己求助。<br/>
他拿起护士长刚刚交给他的资料，耐心等着斯塔克一瘸一拐地走过来跟上他：“走吧。”</p><p>但是当一切手续都办好之后，斯蒂夫看着那个左腿打着石膏，用不好拐杖只能在楼梯上一蹦一跳的棕发男孩，心又不合时宜地软了：<br/>
“上来吧。”他说，向斯塔克示意他的肩膀。<br/>
斯塔克嫌恶地皱起了鼻子，于是斯蒂夫向他示意走廊旁边已经投来探视性眼神的医护人员们：“还是你更喜欢公主抱？”<br/>
托尼赶紧挂在了斯蒂夫脖子上。<br/>
在背着那个总是搞事情的室友一步一步走下楼梯的时候，斯蒂夫听到有一个声音在他耳边试探性地说：“嘿，罗杰斯，或许我们可以互称名字了……？”<br/>
斯蒂夫轻轻点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>第二张便利贴：<br/>
乖乖待在宿舍。不许喝咖啡，更不许喝酒精饮料。午餐我会回来做。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 第三章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“安东尼.爱德华.托尼.斯塔克。”<br/>坐在沙发上被恶狠狠叫出全名的人顿时打了个激灵。托尼抱着零食袋的手也随之一抖，导致三角薯片撒得到处都是：“呃，斯蒂夫，我不是故意拆你的包裹的，如果你想知道这个的话。”<br/>“我不是说那个，”斯蒂夫钢铁般的步伐走得更近了，他以好脾气著称的舍友现在看起来像是露出獠牙的野狼，“你用美国队长的名义买了什么？”<br/>托尼完全被步步逼近的大个子压在了沙发上。他卡在柔软的皮质层以及硬邦邦的满身散发着你死定了气息的罗杰斯之间，忍不住垂死挣扎：“这不是我的本意，真的。”<br/>斯蒂夫没有听他狡辩的意图，他眼疾手快地按住那个打算翻沙发逃跑的小个子，还没忘记避开他的伤腿：“那你的本意是什么？以一个英雄的名义买……呃，成人用品？”<br/>“不是我干的！”被按住肩膀的托尼大喊，双手也胡乱地甩动试图推开那对摁住他的铁一般的肱二头肌，“好吧我承认我习惯在快递单上写美国队长的名字，但是这次是罗迪的锅！”</p><p>空气仿佛静止了一秒，托尼在半空中挥舞的手僵住了，而斯蒂夫脸上的表情也从愤怒混杂着羞赧（老天保佑，让一个血气方刚的小处男在整个健身室面前以一种不可描述的方式丢脸实在是有些过分了）转成了全然的疑惑——<br/>“罗迪是谁？”<br/>“什么成人用品？”</p><p>忽闪忽闪的金棕色和酝酿着暴风雨的海蓝互相瞪视了良久。<br/>托尼率先狂笑出声：“我的基督耶稣老天爷啊！所以你，斯蒂夫.罗杰斯，带着一只飞机唔唔唔唔——”<br/>“不许笑。”斯蒂夫用力捂住这个小混蛋的嘴，脸上好不容易褪去的热度又再次升了上来。老天知道他今天用了多大的勇气才向从上司到同事以及几个学员（都是男性，这实在是不幸中的万幸了）面红耳赤地道歉并且保证以后再也不会出现这种错误了——更别提旁边还有一个一直在火上浇油的损友。<br/>托尼的半张脸都被他遮得严严实实，只露出那双唯恐天下不乱的满是调侃意味的金棕色眼眸。老天，斯蒂夫突然意识到，他的眼睛为什么那么大？<br/>而且他的睫毛，有人说过他的睫毛有多么长吗？斯蒂夫胡乱地想着，托尼.斯塔克的睫毛上几乎可以排满一整个写生基地的青鸟，如果他想的话。<br/>但是他的室友显然是个从来不让人省心的家伙——就在斯蒂夫的呼吸越来越不稳定，左胸腔里也像是有只蠢蠢欲动的老虎开始磨爪子的时候，托尼张开嘴，狠狠咬住了他的中指。<br/>“Ouch！”斯蒂夫吃痛，赶紧甩开右手并且瞪他，“你干什么？”<br/>托尼趁机坐起身，理直气壮地反驳：“为了以防你被控告谋杀自己的室友。说真的罗——斯蒂夫，你就带着那玩意儿去兼职了？”<br/>几乎气结的斯蒂夫不想回答他的问题。他暗自踌躇了一会儿，还是有些小心地问出那个词：“所以那是你的——呃，男朋友送给你的？”，虽然他也不知道自己心底那一丝焦虑是从哪儿来的。<br/>“恶，”托尼做出一个嫌恶的鬼脸，“罗迪是我最好的朋友好吗？他只是和我开个玩笑而已。”他随意地靠在沙发上，伸手理了理在刚刚的打闹中被揉得乱七八糟的T恤衫，忽然发现颈窝处还躺着一颗不知道什么时候洒出来的三角薯片，托尼想了想，拎起来塞到斯蒂夫嘴里：“不用谢。”<br/>靠在沙发上的不省心伤病患抓起零食袋吃得不亦乐乎，而且还吮着手指笑得一脸得意。斯蒂夫忽然就呆住了，脑子里满是今天下午健身房里那阵令他耳红心跳的嗡嗡声——还有现在充满着恶作剧得逞后的猖狂的某人的大得过分的金棕色眼睛。<br/>“那就，”斯蒂夫口齿不清地说，“我先回房了。”老天，他现在甚至感觉比今天下午的尴尬时刻更加面红耳赤。<br/>托尼不明就里地应了一声，继续一颗接一颗地往嘴里抛着薯片，直到用眼角的余光瞥到某个金发大个子闪进房间后，他立马以匪夷所思的伤病员绝不该有的速度蹦回房间，还不忘给远在几个区外的好友打电话报喜：<br/>“哈哈哈哈小罗我跟你说今天……”</p><p>电话那头的詹姆斯沉吟了半天，挑出重点问：“谁是罗杰斯？”<br/>“我的室友啊！”托尼依然乐不可支，满脑子都是想象那个连脏话都不轻易说出口的上世纪道德观捍卫者捧着个不可描述的东西一脸窘迫的样子，“我之前和你说过的那个大个子，金发美人儿，篮球好手，美术生，鸡妈妈一般的存在。”<br/>“……喔，”过了一会儿罗迪才回答，“所以你换目标了？”<br/>“什么？”托尼狂笑的动作终于停了下来，他瞪着手上的电话恨不得顺着信号爬过去掐死某个穿一条裤子长大的兄弟，“嘿！老兄！我是直的！”<br/>詹姆斯在这边翻着白眼晃了晃脑袋。“是啊老兄，”他回答，“你花半小时和我聊一个以前从没正面描述过的室友的行为真是爷们极了。而且以防你没有注意到，其中有二十分钟你都在抱怨他的耀眼的金发和硬得能切奶酪的肌肉——嘿，那真的是抱怨吗？”<br/>托尼瞬间按下了挂断键。</p><p> </p><p>第43张便利贴：不许用美国队长的名字买奇怪的东西回家。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 第四章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>四.</p><p>“托尼，”对面那个有着仿佛被阿波罗祝福过的灿金头发的青年说，“我喜欢你。虽然你总是半夜两点还在宿舍敲敲打打完全不顾别人感受，虽然你总是在洗澡的时候唱歌而且还特别难听，虽然你迷糊的时候甚至会把洗手液当成牙膏……”</p><p>托尼感觉自己额角的青筋就快要爆出来了。且不提两天前他们还只是日月可昭的单纯室友关系，见鬼的有人会这么表白吗？</p><p>“罗杰斯，”托尼咬牙切齿地回答，“你他妈是来打架的？”</p><p>斯蒂夫走近了些，仍然用他那双干净的婴儿蓝眼睛盯着托尼：“我只是想说，虽然你有那么多缺点，但是我还是没办法把视线从你身上移开。”</p><p>哇哦，现在棕发小子的左胸腔里像是刚刚炸开了一颗氢弹，他的脸上也红得和最喜欢那件红色外套如出一辙了——不应该，他在心底咕哝，没道理他会被罗杰斯这种上世纪的还带着德克萨斯泥土味儿的表白撩到。</p><p>但是那张好看得他妈就像米开朗基罗雕刻出来的脸蛋越凑越近了，托尼只好绷紧了神经，以确保万一这是一场恶作剧好歹他能够在第一时间内一拳揍上罗杰斯那口完美的大白牙（倒不是说他在<strong>期待</strong>一个吻，绝不。）</p><p>斯蒂夫真的向他靠了过来，老天，托尼甚至能闻到他身上淡淡的青草香。等等，那是罗杰斯常用的那款须后水的味道吗？</p><p> </p><p>“托尼，”走进门的斯蒂夫自顾自把室友房间里的窗帘拉开，然后有些无奈地看着床上还在酣睡的人，“托尼，醒醒。是谁说今天早上有个绝对不能错过的讲座的？”</p><p>“托尼.斯塔克！”在尝试了各种唤醒方法后终于失去耐心的斯蒂夫只好走到那个口水都快流到枕头上的人身边，“快醒醒！”</p><p>但是，见鬼的那可是斯塔克。当他睡死过去的时候哪怕再发生一次切尔诺贝利事件也不见得能让他醒来。斯蒂夫犹豫了片刻，还是向床上的那张泛着健康果红的小麦色脸蛋伸出了爪子——</p><p> </p><p>“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”</p><p>就在斯蒂夫坐在床边，双手虚捧着托尼的脸颊，暗自犹豫该用揉还是捏的力度对待室友丰满的腮帮肉时，托尼突然大叫着醒来，脸上的表情慌乱而诡异。还带着意乱神迷的焦糖色径直撞进那片深沉的蔚蓝海洋里，四目相对的时候斯蒂夫忍不住怀疑自己——难道刚刚想要吻醒，不，揍醒他的冲动被发现了？但是托尼.斯塔克永远快人一步：“斯蒂夫.罗杰斯！你为什么在我的房间！”</p><p>斯蒂夫气结：“尤里.策教授的讲座，9.30，有关电磁还是什么科学家极客的术语——说真的，斯塔克，<strong>你难道觉得我会对你做什么吗？</strong>”</p><p>托尼陷入了沉默，过了一秒他突然暴起，狠狠给斯蒂夫的下巴来了一记头槌：“的确你不会，老兄，但我会！”</p><p> </p><p>他们之间的低气压直到托尼甩门走出宿舍后也没有恢复正常。老实说托尼在刚刚做完那个用孩子气来形容都显得太过轻描淡写的动作之后就立马后悔了，但是斯蒂夫，他那好脾气的室友，第一次露出了托尼从没在他脸上见过的表情。</p><p>老实说其实他挺习惯这个表情的，霍华德，奥比，随便哪个什么觉得能够管教混小子斯塔克的人都经常对他露出这种<em>我对你失望透了</em>的神色，但是如果斯蒂夫也——</p><p>托尼咬了咬下唇，然后在一切变得更糟糕之前直接把他们俩推下了谷底：“谢谢，抱歉，还有别管我了。”</p><p>斯蒂夫微不可见地点了点头，然后走出了房间。</p><p> </p><p>托尼烦躁地抓了抓一头乱得可以筑鸟巢的棕发，然后在Starkphone的备忘提醒响到第三遍之前完成了脱睡衣穿正装洗漱等一系列动作。在走出房门而（不出意料地）没有看到那个以前经常坐在沙发上看着书的金发大个子后，托尼拎上电脑包摔门离开，第一次没有注意冰箱上是否有新的方方正正的便利贴。</p><p> </p><p>在走出托尼的房间后，斯蒂夫在厨房的流理台前呆了好一会儿——他一直在盯着那把他经常用来给托尼做削皮三明治的面包刀，然后在意识到<strong>怎么又是托尼</strong>之后咬了咬自己的舌尖。</p><p>老天，他的生活里真的太多托尼了，斯蒂夫有些惊讶自己现在才发现这个——你瞧，斯蒂夫以前从不会往三明治里夹蓝莓酱，而且他对于每周的定期训练结束后给自己的室友顺便带一盒咖啡屋的甜甜圈这件事也熟练得太快了，更别提现在他甚至能脱口而出《相对论》是关于时空和引力的基本理论而并非时间和空间——当你的室友因此狠狠嘲笑过你时你也会的，但他真的不能理解左手定则和安培定则的区别，他只是觉得托尼眯着一只眼摆弄他那双灵巧的双手时挺<strong>可爱</strong>的。</p><p>托尼。可爱。当把这两个名词放到一起时斯蒂夫又头疼了，他不敢承认这就是今天早晨收到斯塔克那个小混蛋的一记暴击时自己的第一反应，那听起来简直像个被爱冲昏头脑的十五六岁毛头小伙子。</p><p>但是，老天啊，斯蒂夫有些无力地靠在流理台上，脊背顺着冰冷的柜台滑下来，那家伙露出还带着晨起水汽的棕色大眼睛怎么那么好看？</p><p>金发青年做了个深呼吸，掏出手机并向通讯录里为数不多的号码其中一个拨了过去：</p><p>“喂？巴基？我跟你说件事。”</p><p>对面听起来吵吵闹闹的，像是在打篮球，于是斯蒂夫耐心地等着好友跑到场外后才再度开口：</p><p>“我好像喜欢上了一个人。”</p><p> </p><p>巴基听起来高兴极了：“是吗？你小子终于开窍啦？我就跟娜塔说你不至于单身一辈子到老了还只能抱着充气娃娃睡觉哈哈哈哈——”</p><p>“我喜欢的人，”斯蒂夫依然气息平稳，一字一句地说，“应该是个男的。”</p><p>巴基瞬间挂断了电话。</p><p>过了两秒，对方又打了过来，声音听起来小心翼翼的：“嘿，我说，斯蒂夫，虽然我知道咱们是十几年的好朋友，但是有些原则问题——”</p><p>“不是你。”斯蒂夫靠在柜门上翻了个白眼，右手无意识地把那些装满碗碟的抽屉门拉开又关上，“是托尼。托尼.斯塔克。”</p><p>巴基发出了一声被噎住的声音。他咽了口口水，有些艰难地开口：“兄弟，这世上体面的死法很多，你为什么要挑最难看的那种？”</p><p>“我也不知道，”终于找到一个倾诉对象的斯蒂夫放松下来，开始盯着天花板漫无目的地数那上面的木纹，“但是，当我发现，无论他做什么我都觉得很可爱的时候，我就感觉不太好了。”</p><p>电话那头的巴基几乎耗尽了他为数不多的耐心，才从斯蒂夫那一堆乱七八糟的与其说是赞扬更像是抱怨的描述中察觉到他老友那些纠结的心思。他接过一旁山姆递过来的水，咕咚咕咚喝了两口，然后语重心长地总结：“兄弟，你完了。”</p><p> </p><p>第六十张便利贴：不许发起床气。如果要发，也只能对我发。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 第四点五章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>四点五．</p><p> </p><p>斯蒂夫等了整整一个上午。他今天上午没有课，本来打算着和托尼一起出门，自己去下城区购买新的画具和颜料，顺便给某个人带一盒传说中要排队两小时的纸杯蛋糕——但在那个人终于回到寝室却立马一声不吭地摔门进了房间之后，他还是忍不住垂下了眼睛。</p><p>金发青年慢慢走到冰箱前，把那张鼓足了勇气才贴上去的正方形便签纸撕下来揉成一团，脑子里仍然是在他耳边嚣张地大笑着、志得意满地炫耀着、偶尔睡得懵懂迷瞪着咕哝的声音。<strong>那个托尼</strong><strong>.</strong><strong>斯塔克。</strong></p><p> </p><p>托尼.斯塔克，巴基把这个名字翻来覆去咀嚼了两遍，然后才惊恐万分地大喊出声：托尼.斯塔克？那个托尼.斯塔克？</p><p>斯蒂夫把一只银质餐叉放回抽屉，夹着手机的右脸侧了侧，双手在擦手巾上擦干的同时淡然回应：那个托尼.斯塔克。</p><p>巴基沉默了好一会儿，斯蒂夫耐心等着。</p><p>斯蒂夫，最终他听见老友苦口婆心的劝说，全纽约有八百万人口，而你却喜欢上了最难搞的那个。</p><p>斯蒂夫发出一声轻笑，他看了一眼自己刚刚煮好的一盘番茄肉酱意大利面，忍不住扯出一个微笑——但想到早上托尼对自己露出的惊恐眼神，斯蒂夫的笑容又淡了下去。</p><p>是啊，斯蒂夫故作轻松地回答，那个托尼.斯塔克，那个总是让我头疼的托尼.斯塔克，那个全纽约——也有可能是全宇宙最难搞的托尼.斯塔克。</p><p>巴基语重心长地隔空爱抚狗头：兄弟，你完了。</p><p> </p><p>托尼在冲进宿舍之后就匆匆溜进了自己的房间。不，他没有要躲着斯蒂夫.罗杰斯。见鬼的没有。</p><p>只是无论哪个人在梦见了一些，呃，和室友之间不太单纯的场景之后，一睁眼看到对方那张放大四倍的蠢脸也会被吓到的好吗？（<em>斯蒂夫才不蠢</em>，头顶一个穿着白裙子的小叛徒说，但是托尼忽视了它。）</p><p>更何况，托尼紧张地挠了挠脸，卧槽我睡觉的样子可是被罗迪和小辣椒联合评价过毫无形象的（某次7岁的夏令营），谁能够保证罗杰斯他不会对我打呼噜挠肚子把枕头踢得满房间都是的样子有什么意见？更别提我可是一醒过来就给了他一记头球——</p><p>喔。想到这个，托尼感觉自己的胃沉了下去。<em>托尼</em><em>.</em><em>斯塔克，创造奇迹，</em>头顶另一个戴着尖尖角的小叛徒说，<em>你有没有考虑过申请<strong>最能够搞糟事情</strong>的吉尼斯世界纪录？</em>但是托尼也无视了他。</p><p>棕发青年把外套和手上抱着的笔记资料胡乱往桌上一扔，自己也整个人扑进了柔软的床垫里，在头顶的小天使和小恶魔吵得不可开交甚至下一秒就要开战时终于忍不住开了口：“嘿，我说，就没有人关心我喜不喜欢他的问题吗？”</p><p><em>你什么毛病？</em>两个小叛徒同时回答，然后他们互相瞪了一眼，黑色那个先开口：<em>老兄，你平常不照镜子的吗？</em></p><p>白色那个点点头补充道：<em>你的眼神看上去像是要把他生吃了。</em></p><p>托尼绝望地把脸埋进枕头里，决定不等到外星人侵略地球或者人工智能全面取代人类那天绝不起床。</p><p>可惜生活不是漫画，托尼用肘关节夹着枕头以确保自己那人见人爱的帅气脸蛋还埋在柔软的天鹅羽毛里他翻了个身，三秒后又生气地咕哝着从床上爬了起来。</p><p>拜托，他在心底小声祈祷，上帝，虽然我从没信过你，平常提到基督耶稣的时候也是粗口更多，但是这一次拜托了，他勉强忍着来自小腹的越来越强烈的原始冲动，诚恳地向某个不知道在哪里的神灵祈祷道：</p><p>斯蒂夫.罗杰斯千万不要在厕所。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>有句话怎么说来着？生活就是狗娘养的婊子。在粗暴地推开盥洗室的门却撞上那个此刻最不想看到的人此刻站在花洒下只穿着亚当的衣服的样子AKA什么也没穿之后，托尼在心底发出了一声无奈的呻吟，再次确认今天诸事不顺。</p><p>他瞪着对方完美的倒三角身材不敢置信地看了大概有十秒钟（包括那个位置，如果你想知道的话），然后才后知后觉地像是被烫到视线般别过了脸：“抱歉。我不是故意……”</p><p>而斯蒂夫引以为傲的运动神经像是在这一刻都被烧坏了。他这才大梦初醒般地从置物架上匆匆扯下一块毛巾包住某个重要部位，既是为了自己也是为了托尼：“呃，没关系。我也是刚刚进来。”</p><p>带着慌乱的金棕色和同样失措的海蓝色像是互相较劲争取得分的躲避球，但是一旦有一方瞧瞧望过来撞上另一幅眼神时，他们又像被打破纠量子纠缠理论的微粒一般不知所措。</p><p>总之，在互相瞪着大概有一个世纪那么久之后，明显理亏的托尼还是忍不住先开了口，“我马上就出去。抱歉。”</p><p>“……喔，好的。”斯蒂夫回答，同时希望托尼没有看到他已经红得发亮的耳尖，“我会很快完事的。”</p><p>“完事？”托尼下意识回嘴道，“那还是不要太快的好，你知道的。”</p><p>上帝啊他真应该改改这个随时随地嘴炮的习惯。当发现斯蒂夫的脸色瞬间变了之后托尼才猛然发觉这一点，但那似乎已经太迟了。</p><p>“总之，就，”托尼的右脚以一种随时打算落跑的状态不轻不重地划着地板，“我先出去了。洗个痛快澡*。”</p><p>在从盥洗室一路狂奔回卧室之后，某个从脖子到耳后已经活跃到足够打破热辐射定律的毛头小伙子才意识到，自己的个人问题还没解决。</p><p>而被晾在浴室里的斯蒂夫，在自己的心上人（原谅他老土的用词吧，可是这是他能想到的最符合托尼和他现在状态的词了）不小心撞见他的裸-体又匆匆跑走，还不忘留下那样的调笑之后，看着毛巾下精神百倍的某个老伙计，忍不住叹了口气。</p><p>“托尼……”</p><p> </p><p>在等了好几分钟导致自己的小兄弟实在忍不住之后的托尼夺门而出，冲进隔壁克林特的寝室就直奔厕所。</p><p>“嘿！”给他开门的汉克大喊，“克林特还在里面洗澡！”</p><p>“那又怎样？”托尼头也不回地直奔洗手间，大咧咧地对着马桶解开牛仔裤链，“老兄，我们是兄弟，他难道还介意我……”</p><p>终于意识到有哪里不对的托尼差点一个手抖把射线偏到瓷砖地板上。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 第五章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>五．</p><p>托尼在进宿舍之前整个人趴在门上听了好一会儿，确定房间里没有动静后，他才踮着脚尖一路沿着墙根溜进了自己的房间。<br/>老天，这也太丢脸了。棕发青年坐在电脑前狠狠晃了晃脑袋，他以为今天早上那一记头球已经足够令人难堪了呢，而现在简直是他妈的尴尬的二次方。<br/>更别提罗杰斯那身看起来充满力量的肱二头肌、斜三角肌、臀大肌和那些顺着他的人鱼线一路向下滑的水滴，它们可是直接流向了——<br/>棕发青年从喉间发出一声低吼，恶狠狠地把脑袋砸在键盘上，揉着额头起身的时候毫不意外地看见电脑屏幕上出现了一大串乱码。<br/>还见鬼的是S开头R结尾。<br/>我需要搞定这个，他咬了咬舌尖以保持清醒，想想看吧，这没什么大不了的，我只是恰好喜欢上了自己的舍友而已。这比我之前的任何一次科学研究都要安全多了，它完全是温和、平静和自然的。<br/>……吧？</p><p>老天爷，托尼疯狂地搓着自己那一头原本笔直的棕发直到它们都变得一塌糊涂，我宁愿做十次用电子分光器测定未知镍溶液的镍含量，至少那些奇臭无比的丁二胺比起这种乱七八糟的暗恋情绪更能让我死个痛快。<br/>没错，就是死得痛快。托尼绝望地意识到，你瞧，没有一个心智正常的人在经历室友每天至少一次的人身威胁之后还会爱上对方的，更何况他还在罗杰斯最喜欢的教授课上给他打过电话只为了想要一盒草莓奶油甜甜圈（三次。），半夜把人吵醒只为了得到一盘刚煎好的热气腾腾的松饼，更别提上次死皮赖脸地拜托他一定要抢到那家店独家供应的覆盆子冰淇淋哪怕那需要早晨四点开始排队——<br/>托尼.斯塔克这才后知后觉，他妈的我这么能吃？<br/>不对，这不是重点，托尼翻了个白眼，操，全乱了。他那引以为傲的曾被一打以上教授称赞过的最强大脑此刻像塞满了粘稠的奶油，而越来越错乱的呼吸和在脑海里盘旋不去的某个人站在花洒下赤身裸体的景象没有任何帮助。<br/>醒醒，托尼用力拍拍自己的脸，你能解决这个的。你可是斯塔克。<br/>最终他深吸一口气，然后以壮士扼腕的心态推开了房门——<br/>“嘿，斯蒂夫，我想和你聊聊。”</p><p>如果不是这次托尼突然闯进浴室，斯蒂夫虔诚地想着，或许他们之间的低气压还需要持续好一段时间——所以，感谢上帝，哈利路亚。<br/>但是他该怎么开口？面对第一次恋爱有些手足无措的大男孩边用毛巾揉着仍在滴水的头发边兀自纠结，老天，托尼喜欢那些新潮的、里面至少包含一打新型科技和他完全不懂的术语的玩意儿，而斯蒂夫显然不会这个。<br/>金发青年有些挫败地瘫坐在沙发上，把脸埋进手心里回忆着他和托尼的初见：<br/>小个子男生轻飘飘地瞥了他一眼，然后露出一个带着虎牙的微笑：“斯蒂夫.罗杰斯？嘿，你好，我是托尼.斯塔克。”<br/>再然后？斯蒂夫揉着鼻梁想，然后那家伙就以每天至少一次的频率夺命追魂call，完全打破了斯蒂夫第一次见他时的邻家大男孩形象。<br/>更别提他要求的内容通常千奇百怪：电子分光器、钛离子离心机、有六个以太网接口的交换机和一只爱探险的朵拉的主题手表（限量版，托尼认真地向他强调）。<br/>相比之下，他那些对甜食的执念算是比较好解决的部分了——哪怕那包括下城区最难买到的多拿滋和凌晨去排队的冰淇淋。<br/>但是，斯蒂夫忍不住勾起嘴角，他想到每当自己身边出现一些棘手的小到手机故障大到自然科学课的天体物理作业等问题时，托尼总能帮他解决。哪怕棕发男孩一直皱着鼻子嘲讽斯蒂夫跟不上时代，但在他那双大得过分的金棕色眼睛里却闪着生机勃勃的光芒。<br/>“老年人罗杰斯，”回忆里的托尼说，但把手上刚修好的手机递给斯蒂夫时脸上的得意怎么也藏不住，“没有我就不行了吧？”<br/>是啊，斯蒂夫依然把脸埋在手心里，耳后逐渐上升的温度提醒他有些东西不能再忽略了——<br/>“托尼，”最终打定主意的青年坚定地站起来，走到那个自己经常盯着看的房间门口，伸出右手打算轻敲门板，最终又收回了手转而选择直接推门走了进去，“我们需要谈谈。”</p><p> </p><p>两双刚刚还坚决得就像要穿上制服或者盔甲去拯救世界的眼睛在四目相对之后立马匆匆别开了，托尼在紧张地把房间环视了一整周也没有看到能够让他临时急需解决的事情后还是干巴巴地回应道：“呃……好的？”<br/>而斯蒂夫也完全慌了神，他的右手紧张地抓着自己的裤缝线，视线也瞥到一边地顾左右而言他：“就，我在想，或许你会想要一份淡奶油华夫饼？”<br/>“喔，”托尼回答，眼睛紧张地盯着地板上一只慢慢爬走的小蚂蚁，“华夫饼，当然，为什么不呢？”<br/>“那就，”斯蒂夫咽了咽口水，同时痛恨自己为什么不能顺其自然地开口约他出去——“我去做，你等等，马上就好。”<br/>托尼在金发大个子转身前举起了右手想要叫住他，但张开的嘴却发不出任何声音，糟透了，他想，我以前把女孩儿们逗得花枝乱颤的口才呢？<br/>斯蒂夫在走出卧室后还不忘贴心地把门关上。在这之后，隔着一扇门板的两个同样纠结却浑然不知的男孩一齐滑坐下来，脊背靠着木门，把手插进自己的头发里懊丧地低声咆哮：<br/>“上帝啊/操他妈的耶稣啊——”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 第六章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>六</p><p>托尼试过很多办法，包括用手语对着斯蒂夫的背影比出“其实我觉得你也没有那么傻或许我们能成为好朋友”，用摩尔斯电码在沙发扶手上敲出“或许我们的关系还能再近一步你觉得呢”，他甚至尝试着用唇语表达某些不太好言说的话语——但是在他的金发室友向他走过来时这一切都变成了零。他只能狠狠咬住自己的舌尖以确保不会突然冒出什么惊世骇俗的言论，比如你喜欢69还是传教士体位？一类的。<br/>“嗨托尼，”晨跑回来的斯蒂夫向他露出一个笑容，“早上好。”<br/>“早。”托尼假装漫不经心地回答，同时死死盯住罗杰斯运动结束后正在一滴一滴向下落汗的脖颈，晶莹的水珠不紧不慢地滑过他的喉结——斯塔克突然觉得口干舌燥。<br/>浪费。托尼想，他们本可以在任何一人的床上肆意挥霍这些汗水的。不不不快停下斯塔克，别再用这种眼神盯着你的室友了。<br/>“我听说今天有个马拉松比赛？”最终托尼别过头盯着空无一物的餐桌，迫使自己不要盯着斯蒂夫那身实在过小了的被汗水浸透了的纯棉T恤看。<br/>“是的，校运会开场仪式。”斯蒂夫回答，他偏偏头看向托尼，“你会参加吗？”<br/>托尼皱着鼻子撅起了嘴。“想都别想，”他比出一根手指晃晃，“体育意味着慢性自杀。”<br/>斯蒂夫果不其然皱起了眉头：“别这样说，”金发大个子走到冰箱前打开柜门拿出一瓶牛奶丢给他，然后又打开一边的微波炉，“整天泡在实验室才是对身体健康不负责任的做法。”<br/>“所以你又要给我上课了？”接过牛奶的托尼坐在沙发上抬起下巴看他，语气里却并没有往常的讽刺，“牛奶？我应该叫你罗杰斯叔叔吗？”<br/>并不觉得被冒犯的斯蒂夫弯下腰从微波炉里端出温度刚刚好的曲奇饼，向他露出一个比太阳更灿烂的微笑：“热甜饼和冷牛奶对你的身体有好处。1”<br/>托尼差点没被刚刚喝下去的一口牛奶噎死。犯规，他在心里给这只金毛计负分，如果托尼还能够动弹的话他会毫不犹豫地向斯蒂夫举起黄牌的，怎么可以有人傻笑得这么好看？<br/>但是他现在只能僵直着身体睁大那双被姑娘们称赞过无数次的金棕色大眼看着他的金发室友一步步向自己走过来，手上还端着那盘散发着香甜气息的曲奇饼——<br/>“我加了蓝莓干，”那只打惯篮球的手握住了什么向他伸过来，一颗圆圆的小东西瞬间堵住了托尼的嘴，“给点评价？”<br/>格兰芬多扣十分——！！！托尼瞪着眼前那双笑得眯成两弯月牙的蓝眼睛在心里大喊。</p><p>斯蒂夫试过很多办法，包括在带给托尼的拿铁上试图拉花出我爱你的图案（灾难。那些奶泡完完全全地毁在了杯盖上。），在托尼床头的那本《形而上学导论》中间某页夹上一张便笺纸（然后在得知某个理科生只是睡前用它催眠甚至从未看过目录以外的部分之后又匆忙把纸片拿了回来），他甚至某次晚上起床时差点对着在沙发上捡到的一只半梦半醒的托尼脱口而出某些在心底藏了许久的话——<br/>“嗨托尼，”他狠狠掐住手心迫使自己回过神来，同时向他的（可惜还只是）室友送去一个微笑，“早上好。”<br/>啊哦，托尼在看他了。斯蒂夫心想，表现你自己，罗杰斯。不不不别盯着他的嘴唇看哪怕它看起来就像洒满五彩糖霜的甜甜圈那么甜停下罗杰斯——！！！<br/>“早。我听说今天有个马拉松比赛？”他听到托尼漫不经心地问。<br/>斯蒂夫这才注意到刚刚还懒洋洋地看向他的棕发室友转而看向了餐桌，于是浑身大汗的青年打开冰箱拿出一瓶牛奶丢给他，顺手打开了微波炉。虽然他更想喂他一些别的东西。不。停下罗杰斯。<br/>“是的，校运会开场仪式。你会参加吗？”<br/>斯蒂夫在曲奇饼加热的间隙还是忍不住瞥了一眼——好吧，是很多眼——那个窝在沙发上的小个子。托尼正在无聊地掰着手指，而接到那瓶冒着冷气的牛奶后他露出了一个嫌恶的表情，但是语气却出奇可爱：“牛奶？我应该叫你罗杰斯叔叔吗？”<br/>老天啊，斯蒂夫弯下腰假装自己在认真查看微波炉的温度，在“滴”一声响后才咽了咽口水试图摆平自己胸腔里那颗不安分地狂跳着的心脏（以及心底那只嗷嗷待哺的老虎）。可是，耶稣老天爷啊，想想吧，安安分分地喝着牛奶的叫他罗杰斯叔叔的托尼——<br/>斯蒂夫的心脏快要爆炸了。<br/>三个深呼吸或者更多后，斯蒂夫才直起腰来，从微波炉里端出温度刚刚好的曲奇饼，努力向沙发上那只家养仓鼠露出一个人畜无害的微笑：“热甜饼和冷牛奶对你的身体有好处。”老天保佑，他还记得童年时萨拉对他说过什么。<br/>他向托尼走近，毫不意外地看见棕发小个子男生有些不安地眨着那双大得过分的金棕色眼睛正瞪着他。于是斯蒂夫用手捏起一块蓝莓干最多的饼干塞到某个人嘴里：<br/>“给点评价？”<br/>老天，指尖擦过某个人柔软的还带着牛奶气息的嘴唇后，斯蒂夫红着脸想，怎么能够有这么美好的事物？<br/>他想继续抚摸，他想要更进一步的接触——哪怕只是含着它。他可以做这个一整天。</p><p>托尼差点被吓死/噎死/憋死/反正就是很丢脸地死掉。他不敢置信地瞪着面前那个一脸无辜的大个子，努力把嘴里的饼干嚼了两下，囫囵吞下去时又爆发了一阵惊天动地的咳嗽：“咳咳咳——”<br/>“天呐托尼，”被吓到的斯蒂夫赶紧坐到他身边递上水，用不重的力度拍着他的后背，“你还好吗？抱歉，我不是故意的。我真的……”<br/>“闭嘴！”终于把食道里的饼干咽下去的托尼恶狠狠地瞪他，同时假装自己脸上的热度完全是被那颗小玩意儿憋出来的而不是其他不方便描述的原因，“我总有一天会告你蓄意谋杀。”<br/>“千万别”，终于放下心来坐在他身边的斯蒂夫对答如流，“我可养不起一个斯塔克。”<br/>“呃，我是说……”终于发现自己的话有哪里不对的斯蒂夫脸上完全红了起来，但是托尼似乎完全不介意地摆了摆手：“只是顺便提一句，现在是九点差五分。如果你想知道时间的话，”<br/>斯蒂夫这才记起已经被他忘到爪哇国的那场马拉松比赛——老天，已经过去一个小时了？可他明明感觉在托尼身边才呆了不到五分钟。但是现在已经不容他多想了，斯蒂夫只能匆匆扯上运动背包往门口冲。<br/>“好运，”托尼站起来向他招手，笑起来的眼睛弯弯的，“还有，甜饼不错。”<br/>斯蒂夫觉得今天一定有好运。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 第七章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>七</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>冬寡提及。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“嗨，”伫立在一大堆穿着五彩缤纷院服人群之间的巴基冲过来拍拍他的肩膀，“我以为你睡过头了呢——”棕发好友凑近他耳边故作神秘地补上一句，“在斯塔克的床上。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>刚刚狂奔到起跑线前的斯蒂夫闻言立马红了耳朵。他狠狠瞪了自己唯恐天下不乱的兄弟一眼，脸别到一边小声咕哝：“……我们还不是那种关系。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“我的天啊哈哈哈哈——”詹姆斯</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>巴恩斯，斯蒂夫从小到大最要好的朋友，也有可能是全世界最乐意看他出丑的人，此刻只差没躺在地上边狂笑边打滚。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Not yet</span>
  <span>？”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>巴基终于在狂笑的间隙找回了自己的声音，“你的意思是你真的会做——那个？”他比出一个不太好的手势，而斯蒂夫立马按住了他。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“别这样，巴基，”金发大个子的脸更红了，“我是真的喜欢他。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>詹姆斯耸了耸肩。“喜欢、爱、想搞他，随便你怎么说吧——说真的，你确定不是他搞你？”他故意抱起胸，伸出一根手指在眼前晃晃：“喔，我懂了，当然是你搞他。毕竟我们的罗杰斯已经不是当年的小豆芽而是……”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“巴基。”斯蒂夫出声打断他，脸上的表情比起羞赧来说更像是惊恐，他不断用眼神示意自己好友身后的位置，而巴恩斯太了解这个眼光意味着什么了。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>最终刚刚还在上蹿下跳的熊型大汉一脸视死如归地回了头，尽力保持脸上阳光般的笑容：“嗨……娜塔……”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>红发美女挑起一边眉毛，用十分性感的俄罗斯口音回他：“喜欢、爱和想搞他，一回事，哈？”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>我总有一天要把斯塔克那个混小子打包送到罗杰斯床上。第七十八次向罗曼诺夫表白宣告失败的巴恩斯咬牙切齿地想。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>第一程还算不错。稳稳保持在人群前端的斯蒂夫心想，虽然今天因为某些突发原因而打断了他<em>伏地挺身—仰卧起坐—晨跑十英里—冲一个战斗澡</em>然后开启元气满满一天的日常，但是，斯蒂夫低下头露出一个笑容，那可是<b>托尼</b>啊。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>而且斯蒂夫也并不在乎比赛的结果。是说，能够拿到奖项固然不错，但是运动本身重在参与，更何况更高更快更强的理念他早在布鲁克林时就已烂熟于心。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>但如果，斯蒂夫保持着三步一呼吸的频率想，如果那个棕发小个子能够站在终点等他的话——</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>好吧，这听起来挺奇怪的，要知道不久前他对于自己未来的规划里还是一个知性温婉的妻子抱着孩子站在阶梯前向他招手呢，但现在，金发青年边调整呼吸边径直往前，如果那是托尼的话，斯蒂夫向道路两旁的人群投去匆匆一瞥，胡乱地想着，如果那是托尼的话。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>哪怕他抱着的是个扳手斯蒂夫都只会觉得想把这个人抱在怀里一辈子的。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>人群里没有托尼。斯蒂夫遗憾地意识到，但这不影响他依然稳步保持着第一的位置——归功于他多年来的锻炼。目的地近在咫尺了，是好事。他往标志着胜利的终点线的方向看了一眼，努力调整脚步的频率以确保自己能够以最佳的状态奔向目的地，最终在人群的欢呼声中冲破了那条红线。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>一个金发女孩脸上挂着在姑娘们之间最常见的那种不好意思的微笑挤了过来，斯蒂夫认识她，一个叫莎伦的姑娘，来自金融学院。或许她对斯蒂夫有那么些意思，但是现在——</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“嗨，”女孩儿对他笑笑，伸出手里捏得死紧的运动饮料，“我想你或许需要这个。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>出于礼貌，斯蒂夫小心翼翼地接过了水瓶，向对方露出一个笑容：“谢谢你。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>但就在这时，斯蒂夫突然被头顶袭来的一阵冰水夺去了所有意志。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>托尼在他的金发室友出门后在沙发上滚了很久。那个头顶长着尖角的混蛋在他的大脑里使劲用三叉戟戳他：你怎么不去看他比赛？</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>另一个脑袋上顶着光环一看也没好到哪里去的白衣家伙出声附和：他说的是对的。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>
    
  </span>
  <span>“我们不是那种关系！”最终托尼把沙发上的圆形抱枕从脸上拿下来，捂着耳朵对他俩大吼，“我们只是室友！仅此而已！”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>站在门口的詹姆斯闻言挑起了眉毛：“这倒是新消息。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“罗迪？”听到久违的好友声音的托尼不敢置信地从沙发上一蹦而起，一路怪叫着蹿到自己穿一条裤子长大的好兄弟面前，“你来看我吗亲爱的哦你总是如此贴心——”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>难得放假的军校生耸了耸肩：“只是来看看你是不是又快要把自己玩死了而已。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>托尼闻言皱着脸给他的胸口来了一下。半秒后他们对视着大笑起来：“笨蛋！残渣！哭鼻子！拧！”</span>
  <span>[1]</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“所以，”罗迪大大方方地坐到沙发上，眯眼看着那个棕发小男生在冰箱前翻来找去，“你那个金发阿波罗呢？”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“马拉松比赛，”终于找到一瓶足以待客的果汁的托尼翻个白眼把饮料丢给好友，自己也窝到沙发上，开始无聊地掰手指，“以及，他不是我的。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>他特意不去看詹姆斯意有所指的眼光，也尽力忽略耳边那句“所以他就是那个把你的咖啡豆都藏起来导致你只能被动戒咖啡的罪魁祸首？不得不说干得不错。”的调笑。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“还有，”罗迪拍拍他的肩膀，给了他一个半鼓励半挑衅的微笑，“如果你现在用你那双斥力靴跟着他的话，或许还能看到半程比赛。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>托尼倒吸了一口气。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>我不是为了看罗杰斯，在交换一个温暖的拥抱并送走自己最好的朋友之后托尼再一次告诉自己，我没有要跟踪他——跟踪的定义是紧跟在某人身后，而我不仅没有在罗杰斯身后，我甚至在天上——我可以远远超过他。所以我没有跟踪罗杰斯。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>所以，匆匆启动脚下斥力靴而导致差点摔了个大跟头的棕发青年一本正经地想，今天真是适合空中巡逻的一天。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>他保持在大概二十米的高度，这样能够让他精确地跟进马拉松比赛的人群又不至于被太多人发现——喔，他发现罗杰斯了。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>托尼小心翼翼地飞着，确保自己的金发室友不会突然抬头看向自己。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>但他当然不会。全程看着斯蒂夫向路旁人群里仿佛有所期待地投去一眼又一眼的托尼咬牙切齿地想，他在等哪个姑娘向他投怀送抱？</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>倒不是说托尼介意这个。好吧他可能确实对斯蒂夫</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>罗杰斯有一些不太符合单纯室友关系的琦念，但是他也清楚知道作为一个斯塔克他的未来是能够一眼望到头的。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>大概就是一个人抱着电子机器人孤独终老什么的，没关系，托尼擅长这个。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>但是斯蒂夫，托尼边在天上飞边咬着下唇想，如果那是斯蒂夫的话——让他努力去适应两人生活也未尝不可。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>他看见自己的金发室友冲过终点线了，好样的罗杰斯，托尼想为他欢呼，但绝不是站在那些人群里。喔，喔……那是一个姑娘吗？托尼瞪着眼想，他眼睁睁看着罗杰斯接过那个一看就不怀好意小鹿乱撞的女生递过来的水，心中的怒火甚至比脚下的喷气靴燃料烧得更为旺盛。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>但就在斯蒂夫向<b>别人</b>露出笑容的那一刻，他清晰地看到，某个戴着紫色面具的人从高处指挥他妈的足有一罐蓄水箱的冰水直直向下浇了下去。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“斯蒂夫——！！！”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 第八章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>八. </p><p>彼得.帕克是个倒霉催的孩子。</p><p>为了学校报社每个月给他发的那一丁点儿薪水，他得经常半夜赶通讯稿，通宵更新推特和Ins，全程跟进所有校园内体育赛事，更别提时不时还会遇到生命危险——</p><p>比如说眼下的这种境况。</p><p>“你！”眼前那个棕发青年巡视人群一圈后终于发现了脖子前挂着相机的彼得，他看起来就像是被人侵略领地而因此怒不可遏的雄狮，“你刚刚拍到他了，对不对？”</p><p>被吼懵了的彼得只能点点头。</p><p>面前的小个子男生跪在一大滩水汪里，揽着那个昏迷过去的金发青年的脖子对他大吼：“去报警——！我需要你的相片作为证据。联系后勤部，我要求调取这一带的所有监控！”</p><p>彼得继续点点头，被刚刚冰水袭击马拉松冠军画面冲击过的大脑反应还有些滞后，但他下意识地向面前的场景按下了手上举着的索尼微单的快门。</p><p>新闻社第一小记者有预感，这张照片比他刚刚赛程里（气喘吁吁地）跟拍的每一张都要来得具有冲击性。</p><p> </p><p>“醒醒，斯蒂夫！”托尼焦急地试图拍醒眼前这个闭着眼睛装死的混蛋，“他妈的就只是醒过来！”</p><p>对方没有反应。</p><p>托尼开始大口呼吸，他不停用双手交叠的姿势挤压着罗杰斯的胸膛试图逼出他的呻吟或者痛呼反正他妈的什么都好，直到感觉到自己的胸腔开始疼痛也不愿意停手。</p><p>身边已经有人开始拨打急救电话了，他听到有女孩儿低低的哭声，但托尼只感觉那些声音仿佛像是从另一个世界传来的。那一切都不重要。</p><p>在斯蒂夫.罗杰斯面前一切都不重要。</p><p> </p><p>过了十几分钟——也有可能是一个世纪——托尼才听到救护车一路鸣笛奔来停在身边。人群依然熙熙攘攘，而他只是坐在水洼里一个劲地按着斯蒂夫的胸膛，偶尔扇扇他的脸，好让那个生气起来眉头老是皱得死紧的金发室友醒过来训他几句。</p><p>“如果你不想弄断他的肋骨，”一个略为耳熟的声音在他耳边说，“那么劳驾，至少让我们把他抬到担架上。”</p><p>托尼抬眼向声音的来源看去（他眼前那是雾吗？）凭借不甚清晰的视力，托尼勉强认出了来人。</p><p>那个戴着金丝边框眼镜扎着高发髻的，坚持认为斯蒂夫是自己男友的护士长。</p><p>“糟糕的闭胸心脏按压，”在托尼试图帮忙把那个浑身湿透了冷冰冰的像是毫无生气的（别这样，他在心底哀求）的金发大个子弄上担架时年长的女士如此评价道，“我该庆幸你没有尝试人工呼吸吗？”</p><p>或许是托尼的理智终于和医疗救护人员一齐赶来了，跪在冰水滩里好半天的天才理科生这才反应过来：“不——我——他会没事的，对吧？”</p><p>“条例规定只能留一个亲属作陪，”护士长偏偏头示意他上车，“你的男朋友会没事的。”</p><p>托尼.操天操地老子第一.斯塔克，破天荒地觉得脸上有些发烧。</p><p> </p><p>###</p><p>托尼几乎没有在那张椅子上好好坐住哪怕一分钟。他总是盯着病床上那个唇红齿白的睡美人儿，兀自在一堆乱七八糟的诸如“他究竟什么时候会醒过来？”“那个伤害他的混蛋到底他妈的是谁？”“斯蒂夫被伤到大脑了吗？还是运动神经？操他妈的如果因此留下任何后遗症我会让那张该死的紫色面具永远烙在那个狗娘养的婊子脸上我发誓”之类的想法之间打着摆子。</p><p>注意到面前那个人的眼睫轻颤，托尼忽然打了个冷噤。这比他刚刚跪在冰水里时冷多了——托尼想，护士小姐们不是没有给他毛巾，但是他只是胡乱擦了擦头发就扔到了一边。拜托，谁都不能阻止他盯着斯蒂夫.罗杰斯直到这个不让人省心的混蛋醒来。谁都不能。</p><p>但是现在斯蒂夫要醒来了，托尼却突然想逃跑。他该怎么解释这个？一个浑身湿漉漉的，守在病房里等自己<strong>室友</strong>醒过来的托尼.斯塔克？</p><p>先发制人，对，托尼想，快人一步总是没错的。</p><p> </p><p>“真高兴你醒过来了而不是打算做70年的睡美人毕竟那样我还得给你找个盾，”一眼撞进那双仿佛初生婴儿般纯净的蓝眸后，托尼头扭到一边语速飞快地说，“所以，那是谁？”</p><p>如果那个该死的紫色面具是斯蒂夫的宿敌一类的玩意儿，托尼会让他知道罗杰斯是谁在罩着的。</p><p>矢车菊蓝眼睛眨了眨，有些不敢相信自己听到的。毕竟遭到冰水袭击后刚醒来的斯蒂夫现在只感觉脑袋里有几乎一千只蜜蜂在一起跳舞。他努力思考着了半秒，然后小心翼翼地答道：“……你是说莎伦？”</p><p>“谁他妈是莎伦？”托尼下意识反问。</p><p>斯蒂夫脸上写满了<strong>大事不好</strong>。他再次运转依然混沌的大脑，寻找着合适的言辞：“呃……我以为你问的是这个。”</p><p>“刚刚不是，现在难说。——喔，”托尼突然笑起来，挑起的棕色眉毛底下金色眼眸满是促狭，“你的女朋友？眼光不错。”</p><p>“不，那不是……”斯蒂夫还想说些什么，而托尼迅速打断了他：“那不重要。现在，告诉我你最讨厌的人或者曾经的仇家里面有没有一个带紫色面具的变态？”</p><p>斯蒂夫想说，不，这很重要。但是托尼的后半句话引起了他全部的注意——躺在病床上的金发大个子皱着眉回忆，终于回忆起了自己失去意识前的场景。</p><p>泽莫。那个从中学起就拉帮结派试图搞垮自己的校园霸凌团伙背后头目。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“不管那是谁，”托尼向他保证，“老子保证让他下半辈子只能捡肥皂度过余生——你知道我指的是什么吧？”</p><p>斯蒂夫深深望了一眼托尼，面前这个总是在自己一头直直竖起的棕发上花过多时间以确保它们根根笔挺的男孩现在头发乱作一团，浑身也湿哒哒的像是刚从水里捞出来——当然，他没有忽略自己也浑身湿透的事实。</p><p>看起来就像他俩急不可耐地来了一场共浴似的。</p><p>终于察觉到自己思想究竟跑偏到哪里的斯蒂夫不合时宜地脸红了。他欲盖弥彰地咳了一声，转过头说：“这不关你的事。”</p><p>我能扛得住这一切，斯蒂夫心想，但是我绝不能让你受到一丝一毫伤害。</p><p>托尼却因为这一句彻底炸毛了。他向床上这个榆木脑袋露出牙齿：“怎么？托尼.斯塔克不够资格成为你的生死之交你最强硬的盾牌？等哪天你的莎伦还是贝妮还是欧菲利娅受到伤害时你就晚——”</p><p>他被狠狠拥进了一个毫无疑问带着湿意但同时也坚硬如铁温暖如阳光的怀抱。</p><p>“没有莎伦，”斯蒂夫说，他的手轻轻摩挲着怀中人手感极佳的棕发，老天啊他想这么做很久了但是托尼一直讨厌别人破坏他的发型，“没有贝妮也没有欧菲利娅。”</p><p>“我没有女朋友。托尼。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我没有女朋友。托尼。”</p><p>被塞进一个仍带着湿气却也温暖极了的怀抱里的托尼瞪大了双眼，他混乱地想着，这是什么新的诱敌深入的招式？而且他脸上现在的触感，老天，他早知道罗杰斯脖子以下的部位不容小觑，但是这对胸肌也太过分了吧？</p><p>“我……”斯蒂夫深吸一口气，还想说些什么，但突如其来的一声巨响瞬间打断了他的思绪。</p><p>一头人形棕毛巨熊以排山倒海之势一脚踢开病房门冲了进来：“斯蒂夫！！！！哥听说你被泽莫揍了？！！！”</p><p>刚刚还被一头湿漉漉的北极熊摁在怀里的托尼立马展现了对一个理科生来说匪夷所思的运动天赋。他瞬间从斯蒂夫的病床上跳起来，扯了扯衣角看向来人并伸出右手：“嘿，你好，我是托尼。托尼.斯塔克。”</p><p>詹姆斯.巴恩斯了然地挑起一边眉毛，握住有些局促的棕发青年的手，眼睛却戏谑地看着床上的人：“托尼——当然了，托尼。”</p><p>他特意拉长音调，向眼前比自己矮上十公分的那个<strong>托尼</strong><strong>.</strong><strong>斯塔克</strong>揶揄道：“久仰大名。我是詹姆斯，你可以像斯蒂夫一样叫我巴基。我经常听他说起你。”</p><p>斯蒂夫赶紧向他手忙脚乱地比划，示意这个从小到大的损友不要再唯恐天下不乱了。但是老天，那可是巴基，全世界最乐意看斯蒂夫出丑的人。他兴致勃勃地想要说些什么，托尼却飞速地打断了他：“你说泽莫？那是谁？”</p><p>巴基看了看斯蒂夫，斯蒂夫看了看托尼，托尼死盯着巴基。</p><p>于是巴基清了清嗓子：“一个隔壁九头蛇学院的傻逼，老是给小斯蒂夫找麻烦来着——是吧？”</p><p>斯蒂夫向托尼摇摇头，棕发男孩看起来怒不可遏，于是斯蒂夫又向巴基递眼色，一边狠狠摇头，但托尼看起来更生气了。</p><p>“好的，巴基，谢谢你的信息。”他用力拍拍面前身形几乎和斯蒂夫一样魁梧的家伙，然后头也没回地走出了病房。</p><p> </p><p>斯蒂夫在白色门框狠狠地发出撞击声时忍不住塌下了肩膀，金色的眉毛也耷拉得像一对狗狗耳朵。他埋怨似的瞪向一边看热闹不嫌事大的老友：“你是诚心来阻挠我恋爱的？”</p><p>“恰恰相反，”巴基故弄玄虚地向他眨眼睛，“你得感谢兄弟我。”</p><p>斯蒂夫向他露出一个纯良无害的微笑：“巴基，你过来一下。”</p><p>詹姆斯闻言靠近，斯蒂夫保持着人畜无害的笑容，狠狠地揍了自己老友一拳。正中眉心那种。</p><p>最后这场探视以两个健身教练在病房里毫无形象地互殴作为结束。眉毛上挂了彩的巴基和嘴角肿了一块的斯蒂夫像两头斗牛似的气喘吁吁地瞪着对方，直到一个烫着小卷发的护士过来通知斯蒂夫已经无碍可以出院也没停下。</p><p>“老兄，你什么毛病？”在可怜的小护士被吓得踩着小皮鞋哒哒哒地跑走后斯蒂夫抹了抹嘴角，“你得知道托尼是我最喜欢的人！”</p><p>“我就是因为知道！”詹姆斯回吼他，“你听着，我不介意老子二十年来的兄弟一夜之间突然弯得他妈像面彩虹旗，但是如果你要和一个男人在一起，你就别像对待一个姑娘一样对他。”</p><p>“你有的东西他都有，他的责任感也不会比你少。如果你要我认同他，让你身边的所有人认同他，如果你想全世界都看到让他和你骄傲地并肩站在一起而不是缩在你的怀里，那就别他妈自以为是地保护他！”</p><p>斯蒂夫愣住了。他缓慢地眨了眨眼，最后认真地说：“……谢谢你。还有，对不起。”</p><p>巴基翻了个白眼：“兄弟就是干这个的。你这个傻逼。”</p><p>半秒后他一脸兴奋地凑到斯蒂夫身边，手上还举着显然已经播放过至少十几次的视频：“想不想看看你小男友是怎么抱着你，像只小狮子一样划地盘的？”</p><p>斯蒂夫感觉脸上有点发烧。他手上的动作倒是一点都不含糊，径自抢过属于好友的手机并按下了播放键：</p><p>嘈杂的背景音，遍地的还带着冰渣的水汪，还有固执地揽住他不放手的那个穿着金红T恤的人。</p><p>“……联系后勤部，我要求调取这一带的所有监控！”</p><p> </p><p>斯蒂夫突然像触电一般蹦了起来：“托尼去找泽莫了！他有危险！”</p><p>巴基用一双眉毛一双眼睛和一双下拉并微微抽搐的嘴角精确地表达了“罗杰斯你是个傻逼吗”的意思。他翻着白眼把恋爱脑的兄弟摁回病床上：“放心，那家伙已经被抓到了——多亏你的小男友。监控不难找，而我和娜塔莎正好又在那条路上，咳，没什么。”他耸了耸肩，然后又挑起一边眉毛调笑道：“你真该看看他对彼得吼的那个样子……可怜的小记者被他吓得校内新闻社的推特都不会编辑了，娜塔正在教他呢。”</p><p>然后巴基满脸像是被抢食的狗熊般的表情：“老子好不容易能和娜塔独处……你欠我一次。”</p><p>斯蒂夫心不在焉地点点头，划开巴基手机上的推特，点开校报的主页，然后差点没被自己噎死。</p><p>《马拉松冠军突遭袭击 痴情男友不离不弃！》</p><p>他咽了口口水，把手机还给巴基，头疼地揉了揉眉心。</p><p>这下……更乱了……</p><p> </p><p>###</p><p>冲到学院后勤武装部才得知嫌疑人已经被抓获的托尼一时没了目标。他恼怒地抓了抓一头乱成鸟窝的头发，脑海里全是病房里斯蒂夫和巴基的画面：那个几乎和斯蒂夫一样高一样健壮的家伙知道他的宿敌，他的过去，他的所有事，而托尼只是他的室友而已。</p><p>天才理科生抿了抿嘴，他为什么要这么关心罗杰斯？他又——他又没有36D，又不愿意去试托尼家的热水浴缸，而且他的胸肌那么硬一定不好摸——</p><p>平素里日天日地的托尼.斯塔克此时一个人在校道上有一脚没一脚地踢着小石子，咬着唇也不知道在想些什么。直到一声清脆的短讯提示音打断了他的神游：</p><p>“校报怎么回事？你有三分钟解释。”</p><p>看到熟悉的小辣椒的问话，他下意识地点开了之前就一直滴滴响个不停的推特。</p><p>半秒后，一声撕心裂肺的狮吼贯彻整个复仇者学院。</p><p>“彼得.帕克——！！！”</p><p> </p><p>说什么来着，彼得.帕克是个倒霉催的孩子。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 第九章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>九.<br/><br/>斯蒂夫回到寝室时，那只气鼓鼓的布丁鼠——托尼听到这个比喻会揍他的，绝对——依然不见踪影。于是他只好捂着还隐隐作痛的后脑（被一大罐冰水迎头浇下来绝对不是什么美好的体验）坐在沙发上，一边写日记一边等着他的室友回来。<br/><br/>然后写着写着，他便偏头睡着了。<br/><br/><br/>托尼推门进来时仍憋着一肚子气。他关门的动作并不算轻，这也直接导致了沙发上半梦半醒的人被突然吓醒：“托尼？”<br/><br/>斯塔克点点头，眼神甚至没有看向他这边，“斯蒂夫。”<br/><br/>“你吃过晚餐了吗？”斯蒂夫赶紧说，“我是说，我可以……”<br/><br/>出乎他意料的，托尼再次点了点头。他向斯蒂夫举起手上的外带盒：“海鲜披萨和芝士汉堡，你要哪个？”<br/><br/>“呃，”斯蒂夫小心翼翼地回答，“披萨？”<br/><br/>托尼难得露出了一个微笑：“就知道你会选这个。”他打开盒子，向斯蒂夫展示那里面仅剩的食物：一张9寸的海鲜芝心披萨，两杯可乐和一团皱巴巴的食物包装纸——斯蒂夫猜想那是用来包芝士汉堡的。<br/><br/>斯蒂夫眨眨眼睛，他正在努力克制对眼前这个大男孩露出太过（莫名）喜悦的笑容：“那为什么你还要——”<br/><br/>“为了体现我很民主。”托尼呛他，同时拿起一块披萨堵住斯蒂夫的嘴：“试试？”<br/><br/>老实说斯蒂夫并不常吃这些热量过高的食品，但显然他的室友对此有着难以言喻的热爱。于是斯蒂夫认真地咀嚼并吞下那一小口食物，并谨慎地给出评价：“……很好吃。谢谢你，托尼。”<br/><br/>托尼的神情终于放松了下来，他示意斯蒂夫接过手上那块披萨，自己也随之坐到一边理所当然地捧起一杯可乐：“所以那个巴基是你的……”<br/><br/>“朋友。”<br/><br/>“男朋友？”<br/><br/>他们同时出声，而托尼疑惑地眨了眨眼。<br/><br/>“你告诉我你没有女朋友。”他指出，而斯蒂夫更焦虑了。他飞快地回答道：“我没有女朋友也没有男朋友，老天，托尼，我——”<br/><br/>棕发青年只是无所谓地摆了摆手：“好的，我知道了，那么你得去报社解决一下某些问题。”他仰头瘫倒在沙发上，大声叹了口气：“老天，小辣椒会杀了我的。”<br/><br/>斯蒂夫愣了半秒。<br/><br/>“小辣椒？”<br/><br/>“嗯……”托尼揉了揉眉心，“一个朋友，帮着我老爹监督我不要把自己玩死的那种。”<br/><br/>斯蒂夫点点头，还想问些什么，但最终只是沉默地继续咬着手上的披萨饼。<br/><br/>托尼在心底数到三后也不见他开口，于是心底那只正在低狺的野兽咆哮得更大声了——他故作满不在乎地偏过头去取茶几上的海鲜披萨，大口嚼着，眼神专注地盯着沙发一角，就是不去看身边那个明显也局促得不知如何是好的傻金毛。<br/><br/>“就，”终于吃完一块的斯蒂夫纠结着掐掐手心，“呃，那个泽莫，他是我以前在中学时遇到的一个恃凌弱小的人，是个很难缠的麻烦，我不希望你因为我而被他盯上。”<br/><br/>托尼终于看向了他，棕色大眼里有着全然的疑惑：“为什么突然向我解释这个？”<br/><br/>“因为我喜——因为你是我的第一联系人？”斯蒂夫像是突然福如心至般，硬生生地把舌尖上的那句话又给压了下去。不是个好的告白时机，他想，托尼现在脸上的表情可不像是期待收到一段长篇大论的表白的样子。<br/><br/>而托尼显然没预料到这个回答。他愣了半秒，然后像是瞬间被注入那个外人所熟悉的托尼.讨厌鬼.斯塔克的灵魂似的，棕发青年抄起一块油腻腻的海鲜披萨饼，以迅雷不及掩耳之势塞进正盯着他看的斯蒂夫嘴里，顺手还把手上沾着的油渍整个儿抹在了对方脸上：<br/><br/>“第一联系人，哈？”<br/><br/>他笑起来，轻轻吮着刚刚从斯蒂夫脸上拿下来的油乎乎的食指，金棕色的眼睛亮晶晶的。<br/><br/>斯蒂夫感觉自己脸上的所有毛细血管都要爆开了。<br/><br/><br/>“这是什么？”托尼突然说，伸手去拿腿边反盖住的那本黑色笔记本，而斯蒂夫赶紧阻止他：“什么都没有！”<br/><br/>可他显然低估了一个斯塔克的决心——当他们想要把一个东西弄到手时，就没有什么能够阻止他们。托尼探过身去使劲去够那个小本子，而斯蒂夫却像是守护贞操的少女一般抓住它往自己口袋里塞。就在小伙子们打闹着互相推搡时，不知道是谁用了太大的力气，总之两个人都猝不及防地囫囵从沙发上摔了下来——感谢斯蒂夫多年来运动健身的经验，他还没忘用最安全的姿势落地，同时稳稳地护住身上那个小个子。<br/><br/>时间仿佛在这一刻静止了，处于上方忽闪忽闪的金棕色眼睛直直映进底下那双宁静而深沉的蔚蓝里，像是探照在海面上的阳光。<br/><br/>托尼一时屏住了呼吸，老天，他该说什么？为什么这家伙的睫毛这么长？如果我现在吻上去会不会吓到他？不不不斯塔克别又搞砸了，他有很多<strong>朋友</strong>记得吗？莎伦，巴基……而你只是他的<strong>室友</strong>而已。<br/><br/>就在托尼开始把心底想象出来的那只长毛Tribble的毛揪到第十三根时（<em>吻他，你这个孬种；不不不别吻他你这个傻逼</em>），身下的人突然发出了一声闷哼：“嗯……”<br/><br/>“卧槽！”托尼赶紧手忙脚乱地从斯蒂夫身上爬起来，“你怎么了？砸到头了？”<br/><br/>“我想是的……”金发青年在室友的搀扶下坐起身来，艰难地转移到沙发上，“医生说我今天轻微脑震荡了，右脚也有轻微骨折。不过我想不严重。”<br/><br/>刚刚才注意到斯蒂夫一边的脚上有着绷带的托尼几乎气结。“那个傻逼泽莫干的？你等着我去找人弄死他——你别拦着我！”<br/><br/>斯蒂夫摇摇头，扯住某个热血上头的家伙的衣摆：“能麻烦你扶我到床上吗？<strong>第一联系人</strong>？”<br/><br/>刚刚还在气冲冲地打算冲去虐待囚犯的中二青年立马转过身紧张地看着他：“你还好吗？要不要我打急救电话？我可以调动斯塔克医院的顶尖力量如果你需要的话——”<br/><br/>金发青年只是再次摇了摇头。他把自己的右手搭在托尼肩上，靠近他的耳朵说：“谢谢你，托尼。不过我想我还没有要住ICU的地步。”<br/><br/>“喔，好的，当然，”托尼理所当然地结巴了，他紧张地握住斯蒂夫搭在自己肩膀上的右手，像是一个最贴心的室友那样，扶着他一步一步地向斯蒂夫的卧室走去。<br/><br/>“好啦，我会帮你请几天假，”托尼拍着胸脯向他保证，但是想到教导主任福瑞的那张黑脸时他又不免皱起了鼻子，“我是说，这几天好好休息，有什么事就叫我，第一联系人。”<br/><br/>被不由分说地塞进完全不需要的棉被里的斯蒂夫向床前的棕发男孩露出一个真诚的微笑：“谢谢你，托尼。有你在我身边真好。”<br/><br/>“那就，”显然斯塔克完全不习惯被这样表扬。他局促地转了转眼睛，“晚安，做个好梦。”<br/><br/>斯蒂夫目送着他的室友几乎同手同脚地走出自己的房间后，如释重负地松了一口气，把怀里的小本子重新塞回枕头底下。<br/><br/>###<br/><br/>“托尼？你在吗？”第二天难得晚起的斯蒂夫蹒跚着从卧室里挪出来，在巡视整个房间一圈却发现那个总是充满生机的小个子男生已经出门之后，斯蒂夫不无遗憾地叹了口气。他慢慢地踱到冰箱前，准备给自己弄些吃的，却惊讶地发现那上面多了一个不属于自己的小东西。<br/><br/><em>买了汉堡，在冷藏室，加热。佩玻说冰可乐对骨折不好，所以我没有给你带。<br/><br/>PS：你需要钙片吗？打电话告诉我。<br/><br/>                                                                        T.S</em><br/><br/>出乎斯蒂夫意料的，那张不知道从哪里来的方方正正的白色的便利贴上的字体一笔一划工工整整，就像托尼没有在用他那骄傲得可爱的语气（再一次地，斯蒂夫在心底确认他就像巴基说的那样完了，因为托尼无论做什么他都只会觉得可爱）颐指气使而只是在逐个按顺序地记录原子的杂化轨道理论论似的。<br/><br/>斯蒂夫笑起来，弯弯的金色眉毛底下的蓝眼睛水汪汪的，像是有人在那里面投入了一颗小太阳一样。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 第十章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十.<br/><br/>托尼快要疯了。答应那个秃头辅导员照顾斯蒂夫完全就是个错误。倒不是说他害怕那个西装笔挺的面瘫脸（和他身后据说装着电击枪的保险柜），但是谁他妈规定照顾室友意味着24小时贴身伺候端茶送水的？<br/><br/>好吧，像被一只巨大的无尾熊紧紧缠住的托尼瞪着卧室衣柜的木门想，其实也没有那么糟糕啦，斯蒂夫是个贴心的室友，他又不是第一天知道这个。因伤休息的马拉松冠军只是安静地待在宿舍并且保证自己在托尼可见范围内，手上捧着本速写本或者记事本，又或者干脆只是简单地坐在沙发上看电视。托尼要做的只是在必要的时候扶他一把而已。<br/><br/>但是，躺在床上的天才理科生憋红了脸，看在他保持了近二十年DT的份上，有没有人能够向那个把他紧紧锁在怀里的金发傻大个解释一下让两个血气方刚的小伙子同床共枕绝对不是个好主意？虽然担心斯蒂夫半夜一个人爬起来会摔倒，但是两个人睡在一起显然让一切都难上加难了啊？！<br/><br/>托尼红着脸（完全是被斯蒂夫那超出常人的臂力憋的，不是不好意思，斯塔克这样对自己说）用力掰开腰上环着的手臂，还要注意避开某些敏感的部位——老天，那里更兴奋了。不，千万别让你的同居室友发现你是个变态，斯塔克。<br/><br/>身旁的人嘤咛一声，翻了个身，像是仍在睡梦之中。托尼赶紧抓住这个机会夹着腿下床往卫生间溜。老天老天老天，再来这么几次他绝对会疯掉。<br/><br/>在斯蒂夫的卧室发出关门的撞击声后，床上的人过身来看向身边乱成一团的被子，清明的蔚蓝眼睛里满满都是笑意。<br/><br/><br/>斯蒂夫开始有些感激泽莫了，这听起来很奇怪，但是操作起来完全没问题——他一边闭着眼睛装睡，一边用手臂内侧感受那个总是咋咋呼呼的男孩意外柔软的小肚子，同时祈祷对方不要发现自己的小动作。可是上帝啊，喜欢的人就这样睡在他怀里（虽然是被逼的），斯蒂夫完全无法控制自己触碰他的冲动。<br/><br/>更别提托尼睡觉的时候总是滚来滚去，虽然才几天而已，但斯蒂夫已经完全摸清了这个人，字面意义上的。他在第一晚尝试入睡却一直被身边的人形翻车鱼宝宝打断后终于忍无可忍地把人揽紧在了自己怀里——倒不是说他讨厌这个啦，事实上他想这么做快有一个世纪了——然后自然是一夜好梦。<br/><br/>好吧，或许还夹杂着些不方便讲述的内容，年轻气盛的金发小伙子红着脸把自己埋进被窝，但是这不能怪他，托尼身上意外地好闻，像是香草棒和冰可乐的味道，斯蒂夫不止一夜梦见那双闪着水光的金棕色大眼睛的主人在做一些，咳，的事情。<br/><br/>所以年轻男孩们晨起时的某些问题就给双方都造成了大的困扰，斯蒂夫盯着卧室的门想，他在第一天早晨醒来时完全吓坏了，但好在托尼仍然睡得死沉，面红耳赤的金发男孩只好背着元素周期表以期望自己的小兄弟赶紧安分下来，同时贪婪地看着身边人乱七八糟的睡姿。<br/><br/>他可以做这个一整天。<br/><br/><br/>###<br/><br/>“嘿，”托尼转过头来看他，“今天在阿莫拉那边有一个party，你想去玩吗？”<br/><br/>斯蒂夫仔细在脑海里搜索着这个名字，得出来一个穿着艳丽的绿发姑娘形象，于是他摇了摇头，比起聚众狂欢他更喜欢一个人安静地呆着。<br/><br/>“可惜，”托尼撇撇嘴，“洛基和索尔都会在。”<br/><br/>在那个棕发男孩急匆匆地穿上红色帆布鞋打算出门时，斯蒂夫坐在沙发上向他不紧不慢地警告：“十二点以前回来，不许喝酒，我会盯着你的。”<br/><br/>“知道啦老妈！”终于从天堂和地狱轮流折磨般的两人独处中脱身出来的托尼头也不回。<br/><br/><br/>不应该，托尼坐在高脚椅上想，今天怎么回事？托尼.斯塔克是社交场上的巨星，没人能否认这个，但是他在拒绝第六个女孩共舞的邀请后，那些涂着各色口红眼影的姑娘们就没有再靠近他了。<br/><br/>棕发男生捧着手上的莫吉托想，一定有哪里出了问题——他今天是为了逃开斯蒂夫.鸡妈妈.罗杰斯的监管才过来party的，为什么现在却觉得和有着丰满胸部的姑娘们一同热舞也没有看那个金发傻大个皱着眉头对电视上的选秀节目发表过时的见解来得有趣？<br/><br/>想到斯蒂夫那双皱得死紧的金色眉毛底下的蔚蓝眼睛，托尼瞬间跳了起来。他赶紧把手里的鸡尾酒一饮而尽，像是火烧屁股般冲进了舞池。<br/><br/><br/>“托尼？”难得在这种场合中看到汉克，被点名的人不经意地想到，他向皮姆和身着黄衫的珍妮特挥挥手，汉克向他走得更近：“你的α粒子替换实验报告完成了吗？”<br/><br/>刚刚还在大笑着跳舞的男孩愣住了。半秒后他抓过搁在高脚椅上的金红外套冲了出去。<br/><br/><br/>完了完了完了，急匆匆地冲回寝室的物理系二年生想，这些天的乱七八糟的突发状况把他的天才大脑搞糊涂了，托尼完全没有动那份报告，但他记得上交的最后期限是在明天下午。<br/><br/>他需要咖啡，以及一间完全安静的不被打扰的房间，他能够复刻实验步骤和推算理论，但是他需要咖啡。好极了，又是一个不眠之夜。<br/><br/>小心翼翼地开门溜进宿舍——这个时间点的斯蒂夫肯定已经睡下了——的托尼蹑手蹑脚地走向厨房，他记得咖啡豆被斯蒂夫放在了橱柜最高的位置。<br/><br/>煮好并倒出一杯咖啡后，托尼终于松了一口气。他尽量放轻动作，端着咖啡转身想要溜到自己的卧室和实验报告来上一段不眠不休的斗争——<br/><br/>“半夜喝咖啡？”<br/><br/>“What the fuck！”受到惊吓的男孩急转身，手中捧着的红色马克杯也随之应声而落。<br/><br/>“操——！！！！”被刚冲煮好的热饮砸了满脚的天才理科生爆发出一阵痛呼，这太痛了，托尼整张脸都皱在了一起。<br/><br/>而斯蒂夫比他反应更快。他迅速把人拦腰抱起，取下托尼被浇透的棉拖（谢天谢地，还有有它挡了一部分），把那双脚放在水龙头底下小心而仔细地冲洗。<br/><br/>“我很抱歉，托尼。我真的很抱歉。”斯蒂夫明显也惊魂未定，但他勉强自己镇定下来处理这一切，“你还好吗？”<br/><br/>被打横抱起的棕发男孩只能发出倒吸气的声音。斯蒂夫担忧而心疼地看向那只明显红了好几块的脚，再次调整水流的大小。<br/><br/><br/>老天，斯蒂夫在心里把自己批驳得体无完肤，罗杰斯你怎么能这么蠢？究竟哪本恋爱指南里会把<strong>把你的恋爱对象搞成重度烫伤</strong>当成入门课第一条？<br/><br/>“这样会不会好一点？”他低头询问，然后在看到对方躲闪的目光时又愣住了。<br/><br/>他只好也别开眼，继续冲洗着托尼受伤的脚，假装自己没有心猿意马。<br/><br/>老天，托尼的脚好小。像是捧着一只小兔子般捧着那只对一个男生来说白皙得过分的脚的斯蒂夫忍不住红了耳朵，而且它那么可爱，每一根脚趾头都圆圆的。<br/><br/>他突然想到，如果我现在开口约他出去呢？现在看起来是一个最好的时机，认真盯着那些红肿部位直到它们的颜色开始有些变浅的斯蒂夫心想，他能够开口吗？可是有哪个精神正常的人会在被烫伤以后接受罪魁祸首的表白呢？<br/><br/>“斯蒂夫。”怀里的人突然开口说道，而越来越紧张的斯蒂夫瞬间绷紧了肌肉，以防自己对托尼的话语做出一些糟糕的反应——<br/><br/>“你不是骨折了吗？”<br/><br/>对方金棕色的眼睛眯起，像是一只正在打量猎物的小狮子，而斯蒂夫感到自己出了一身冷汗。<br/><br/>“呃——那是——”他结结巴巴地想要找到一个合理的借口，但最后在对上那双闪着光的眼睛时举手投降了。<br/><br/>“就只是——”斯蒂夫小声嗫嚅，眼睛飞快地扫了一眼怀里那个一脸挑衅的人又移开，“我想和你多待一会儿。”<br/><br/>托尼却笑了起来，他眉眼弯弯地把那个局促不安的大个子拉进一个深吻。<br/><br/><br/>“所以，”被斯蒂夫公主抱到床上的托尼（你瞧，人生有时候就是这么三十年河东三十年河西）开口问道，“你那天想跟我说的是什么？”<br/><br/>还沉浸在突如其来的亲吻所带来的冲击中不能自拔的斯蒂夫愣了半秒：“我……”<br/><br/>托尼好整以暇地等着他的回答，眼睛亮晶晶的。<br/><br/>“我喜欢你。”<br/><br/>然后他鼓足了勇气，附身去吻那个满脸像是恶作剧成功般的棕发男生。<br/><br/>托尼了然地挑了挑眉：“就只是亲亲而已？”<br/><br/>他把斯蒂夫拉上床，自己翻个身居高临下地看他，“你骗我受重伤，就只是为了和我一起盖着棉被纯聊天？”<br/><br/>“呃……”斯蒂夫紧张地盯着他，“其实我只是愈合速度比较快而已。”<br/><br/>男孩摸了摸下巴。半秒后他像只小猴子似的飞快钻进被窝，弓着身子开始干坏事。<br/><br/>“我的天哪托尼！”脸上红透了的斯蒂夫压低声音喊，“你不必，真的，你不必——”<br/><br/>“闭嘴。”嘴里被堵住的托尼含含糊糊地说，“你让我放弃了生命中每一个36D的姑娘，所以你得赔我一个完美的男友。”<br/><br/>斯蒂夫感觉脸上烧起来了，一半因为托尼现在的动作，一半因为他的表白。<br/><br/>“我的荣幸。”<br/><br/><br/>彩蛋：<br/><br/>两年后。<br/><br/>斯蒂夫最近很神秘，起床后照例不见自己男友的托尼百无聊赖地刷着牙，是说，他失去了多少晨间性爱的乐趣啊？<br/><br/>路过冰箱并且下意识地去取牛奶的托尼看到了一张新的便利贴，方方正正地写着：“看咖啡壶。”<br/><br/>不明就里的棕发青年揉着眼睛走到咖啡壶前，惊讶地发现那里面已经冲煮好了一壶黑咖啡，而壶身上还贴着张便利贴：“看烤箱。”<br/><br/>捧着咖啡杯啜饮的托尼于是走到一旁弯下腰，已经不怎么讶异地发现那里面放着一块刚刚烤好的蓝莓派。<br/><br/>戴上手套从烤箱里取出早餐的托尼偏了偏头：依然不懂他的完美男友在做什么，但是结果不错。<br/><br/>然后他坐在餐桌前，打算独享这份早餐——但是他的面前出现了一块新的便利贴。<br/><br/>“来卧室。”<br/><br/>托尼开始疑惑了，明明斯蒂夫才是他们之中那个更讲究卫生的人，为什么他会觉得把一份吃起来会弄得到处都是饼皮的食物带进卧室是个好主意？<br/><br/>“斯蒂夫？你在里面吗？”托尼推门时问道，而斯蒂夫用一个热情的吻回答了他。<br/><br/>在差点被自己男友超乎常人的肺活量憋死后，托尼抹了抹嘴：“哇哦，印象深刻。现在我可以问你在打什么主意了吗？”<br/><br/>斯蒂夫只是向他笑笑：“蓝莓派怎么样？”<br/><br/>托尼把手上的（差点被压扁的）食物塞给他，然后自己取下一块塞进嘴里，边咀嚼边嘟囔：“今天是什么日子吗？为什么——”<br/><br/>他的声音戛然而止。在用舌头感觉到一块硬邦邦的绝对不像蓝莓或是奶酪的东西后托尼绷紧了神经看他，在收到对方期待而带着笑意的眼神后更紧张了。<br/><br/>他急匆匆地把口中的硬物吐出，手握成拳，表情警觉：“斯蒂夫，告诉我不是我想的那样。”<br/><br/>金发青年有些不好意思地挠了挠头：“我知道可能早了一点，但是，嗯……今天是我们住在一起的第一千零一天。”<br/><br/>他从身后掏出那个托尼尝试过无数次弄到手但屡屡失败的黑色笔记本，像是献宝般地递给托尼：“一千零一张便利贴，托尼，我不能够想象醒来没有你的日子。”<br/><br/>托尼用右手接过那本笔记本，翻开来一页一页查看，前几页是斯蒂夫对他的诸如早餐记得加热和顺便把垃圾带出去丢掉这种小事的提醒，期间也不乏吐槽，但后来完全是两个人之间互动的记录，托尼的一笔一划整整齐齐的字体旁边总是有斯蒂夫不知道什么时候贴上去的回答，就像在看两个幼儿园小朋友的对话。<br/><br/>托尼抿着嘴把本子还给对方，而斯蒂夫瞬间惊恐起来：“托尼……你能不能再考虑……”<br/><br/>棕发青年向他摊开左手，展示那里面安静地躺着的小东西：“戒指不应该由你给我戴上吗？”<br/><br/>斯蒂夫脸上的笑容足以点亮七月四日的太阳。<br/><br/><br/>全文完。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 番外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>番外一 《被遗忘的报告》</p><p>斯蒂夫快要被憋死了。原谅他，虽说现在埋在被子底下干坏事的其实是自己刚刚获得不到五分钟的男友，而且考虑到尺寸和直径，快被憋死的也应该是现在艰难地吞吐着的托尼（字面意味上的，你知道那是什么意思，对吧？），可是斯蒂夫真的得说点什么。老天，他是第一次经历这个，而且对方也是完全没有经验的样子，他从自己第三次被牙齿磕到的小兄弟那里认识到了这一点。<br/>“嘿，托尼……”金发大男孩咬着牙闷闷出声，而他身下的新晋男友还在愈挫愈勇地进行第四次尝试，“要不，我们先试试别的？”<br/>包裹着他的温暖口腔离开了。（斯蒂夫心里失望了一小会儿），然后一颗毛茸茸的棕发脑袋钻到他面前：“什么别的？”<br/>斯蒂夫用力咽动喉结。老天，他面前的棕发小伙儿正睁着那双亮晶晶的金棕色眼睛看着自己呢，等等，他的眼角是有着生理泪水吗？耶稣玛利亚啊，这实在是——<br/>在他来得及反应前，大个子已经翻了个身，顺势把小浣熊似的恋人压在了身下。<br/>“像这样？”斯蒂夫又咽了咽口水，伸出右手和他十指相扣，“托尼，我真的很喜欢你。”<br/>出乎他意料的，刚刚还满不在乎地表示自己经验丰富完全没在怕的（从他笨拙的吞吐技巧来看，显然是谎言）棕发男生瞬间脸红了，就好像那个跃跃欲试地要给情人“完美的初夜”的人不是他似的。<br/>“就，嗯，我们或许可以慢点来？”斯蒂夫轻吻他的脸颊，“如果你还没有做好准备的话——”<br/>“什么准备？”他身下的人磨着后槽牙忿忿开口，“为什么你假定我会在下面？”<br/>斯蒂夫干巴巴地“呃”了一声。他想指出如果拼体力的话某个总是熬夜到半夜两三点的家伙肯定不可能打得过自己，但说到熬夜——<br/>“刚刚你为什么又打算半夜喝咖啡？”<br/>理科小王子顿时僵硬得像是面对外星人入侵。</p><p>“Holy shit oh motherfucker！！！”<br/>被一把推开的（半分钟前还在腹诽对方体力值的）体育生吃惊地看着瞬间光着脚跳下床打开抽屉手忙脚乱地翻找的恋人：“怎么了？”<br/>“我的报告，完了。”棕发男生回过头瞪他一眼，“都怪你罗杰斯。”<br/>摸不着头脑的斯蒂夫只能错愕地看着对方保持着单脚站立（但是也有够可爱，他在心底再次确定自己真的完了）的姿势不停在堆满文件的书桌上翻来找去，把原本就够乱糟糟的桌面弄得更加一塌糊涂。<br/>“我完了，教授会杀了我的，而你就是帮凶，罪魁祸首。”飞到他面前的至少十几张稿纸，以及第一声哀嚎。<br/>“是什么——”斯蒂夫想挽回一下自己在男友心中的形象，其实当你和自己的恋人早就同居了好几个月之后这一点并没有什么用，但是看在他还完全搞不清状况的份上——<br/>“我的报告！对！就是该死的我拖了足有一个月那份α粒子替换报告。好极了，如果我现在不写完，会被教授钉在理学院的实验室黑板上示众的。他真的会这么做的。”以及第二声和第三声哀嚎，还有更多飞到斯蒂夫面前的写满麦克斯韦方程组的草稿。<br/>金发大个子默默把那些飞到床上的稿纸收起来，自己翻身下床拉过一张椅子也坐到恋人身边：“有什么我能帮忙的吗？”<br/>“咖啡，拜托。”终于找到那份被自己遗忘的原始数据稿的棕发男孩眼睛也不抬，抓过水笔就刷刷写了起来，“给我一壶能够让我保持一整夜清醒的浓缩咖啡，我可以答应你任何事。”<br/>斯蒂夫默叹一声，起身走向厨房。一刻钟之后他端着自己用惯的蓝色马克杯走了回来，右手还附带了一盘松饼。<br/>“最后一次做你熬夜的帮凶。”他轻声说，天才理科生一边面对电脑屏幕唔唔嗯嗯地敷衍着一边抓过恋人手上的热饮，发现斯蒂夫居然还贴心地制作了加餐之后又欢呼起来：“爱你！”<br/>下一秒立刻转回面对桌面的文档咬牙切齿外加指如疾风。金发大个子于是又叹了口气，捡过床头的羊毛袜给那个光着脚丫盘腿坐着的家伙穿上——唔，看起来被热咖啡溅到的部分没什么大碍。斯蒂夫又捏了捏对方的脚心，托尼边嗷嗷抗议着边用手肘撞他。<br/>于是在接下来的六个小时内，踩在死线前逃过一劫的棕发男生忙着被一大堆阿尔法粒子和埃塔介子折磨到差点砸电脑，好在他的美术生男朋友在他敲完最后一个字并且按下回车键就闭着眼睡倒在屏幕前之后立马把人抱回了床上。<br/>“绝对是最兵荒马乱的初次体验。”斯蒂夫对着恋人已经开始流口水的睡颜评价道，又忍不住为此微笑起来，低头在对方鼻头烙下一个轻吻。<br/>“晚安。”</p><p>彩蛋：</p><p>“斯蒂夫。”<br/>“是的？”<br/>“我今晚一定能写完这份报告。”<br/>“你一个小时以前就说过这句了，托尼。”<br/>“再给我半小时。”<br/>“嗯哼，那我先睡啦？”<br/>“你认真的？罗杰斯？性感火辣的男友就在你面前而你选择自己先睡觉？”<br/>“Ahah，是谁把二战史课的阅读报告拖到最后一天才写的？”<br/>“我是个天才！我能够在一晚上就搞定这个！”<br/>“那你继续敦刻尔克撤离吧，我要诺曼底登陆了。”<br/>“斯蒂夫.罗杰斯！！！”</p><p>刚刚还俯在写字台上对着笔记本电脑瘫尸的棕发男孩立马跳起来，用力往床上躺着的男友身上来了记泰山压顶。<br/>斯蒂夫只感觉胸口遭到一只人型小浣熊狠狠一击。<br/>“你不许睡！”<br/>小浣熊滚来滚去，棕色的柔软卷发扎得他的胸口痒痒的。<br/>“为什么？”斯蒂夫好笑地佯装推开他，“没有完成作业的那个又不是我。”<br/>托尼抿抿嘴，焦糖色的眼睛瞪了半天，还是没想出个合适的借口。最后他只能生气地把自己男友的头发揉得一团乱，又气鼓鼓地坐回电脑前，对着那一堆数字年代和人名大眼瞪小眼。</p><p>一个小时后，斯蒂夫轻手轻脚地起身，把那只在两分钟前就已经睡得直打呼噜的小浣熊拦腰抱起，小心翼翼地抱进床的里侧，盖上被子。<br/>“临时抱佛脚。”他捏捏托尼被厚厚笔记本磕出红印的鼻头，“如果我告诉你DDL延期了你一定会拖到下礼拜的。”<br/>睡梦中的托尼轻声哼哼，右手无意识地伸出，正打在斯蒂夫脸上：“……五分钟。”<br/>金发大男孩翻了个白眼。他把恋人不安分的手重新塞回被窝里，自己伸出手臂环紧他。</p><p>“晚安。小懒虫。”<br/> </p><p>番外二 发小谈了恋爱还是没摆脱DT身份怎么办在线等挺急的</p><p>当詹姆斯兴高采烈地捧着啤酒和海鲜比萨饼冲到发小的寝室时，他简直不敢相信自己所听到的。<br/>“你说你没有，”他艰难地磨着嘴皮，“是什么意思？”<br/>斯蒂夫局促地转转眼睛，顾左右而言他：“呃……就是那个意思。”金发大男孩又颇不自然地挠了挠后脑勺，他实在不习惯讨论这个——<br/>“斯蒂夫他妈的罗杰斯！！！”巴恩斯咆哮了，带着三分义愤填膺三分痛心疾首四分恨铁不成钢，“你他妈都跟斯塔克同居几个月了！！！居然还是处男！！！亏我还带着吃的来给你庆祝！”<br/>“巴基！拜托小声一点！”美术生立马冲上去捂他的嘴，“托尼还在睡觉——”</p><p>***<br/>“罗迪！救命！”<br/>“上次你发这种短信时，是在墨西哥的不知道哪个玉米地里。所以至少告诉我这次我不需要又飞到拉丁美洲救你。”<br/>“见鬼的那次是因为我的汽车抛锚了而那个公路警察看起来想把我连着车一起拖走！不是那个，我在布鲁克林！是有关斯蒂夫。”<br/>“啊哈，斯蒂夫•罗杰斯。”<br/>“你听起来像在看好戏。”<br/>“因为我就是。你怎么他了？”<br/>“为什么你就认定是我的错呢？虽然我可能真的吓到他了但是讲道理这又不是我一个人的错反正就——”<br/>“说重点。”<br/>“我可能搞了一箱子情*用品包括手铐和plug还有美国队长配色的内衣然后这吓到他了。”<br/>“……”</p><p>***<br/>斯蒂夫紧张兮兮地瞥了一眼男友的卧室，在确定那个一般来说现在都睡得打起小呼噜的二年级理科生没有被吵醒之后又松了一口气。<br/>“虽说我们已经一起生活了十几个星期，”金发小伙儿有些局促地把好友带来的食物摆到一边，“但是我和托尼前两天才确定关系……”<br/>巴恩斯做了个幅度超大的鬼脸，像是奥普拉脱口秀里才会出现的那种：“我在看12岁姑娘写情书吗？难不成我们还需要请个神父过来？你知不知道你害我输给克林特那个家伙50美元？——我和他赌了你三天之内就会上本垒！”<br/>斯蒂夫没好气地瞥了他一眼。“我就知道你别有目的。”他抓过一片海鲜比萨，在想到不久前自己的男友边吃着拉丝的披萨饼边对他露出得意洋洋的笑容时，忍不住又舔了舔唇。<br/>“我们，呃，也不是完全没有进展……”他接过发小递来的啤酒，对方露出那种从5岁用到现在的怂恿小斯蒂夫一起干坏事的笑容鼓励他继续说下去，“事实上第一天我们就尝试做来着。但是……”<br/>“难道，”巴恩斯一脸肃穆地打断他，眼神意有所指地向下朝某个部位看去，“你……不行？”<br/>斯蒂夫觉得自己还可以往他脸上再揍一拳。</p><p>***<br/>“定义‘吓到’。”<br/>“唔。呃。嗯。”<br/>“你知道WhatsApp不按字数收费对吧。”<br/>“我在亚马逊上订了点东西。好吧是一箱。可是它们都不见了。我很确信快递员跟我说的是被人签收了可我在家里找不到任何一个R级以上的东西。”<br/>“所以你怀疑是被罗杰斯丢掉了。”<br/>“呃。他不会那么做，但是我可能真的吓到他了，可能他就是那种就算结婚三十年也只用传教士体位的老古板性格？”<br/>“嘶。”<br/>“你也开始用语气词了。我感觉不太妙。”<br/>“你刚刚说了结婚，托尼。”<br/>“哦哟，我操。”</p><p>***<br/>“所以你的破处之旅被一份报告毁了。”詹姆斯看起来又好气又好笑，“以及我的五十刀。”<br/>斯蒂夫耸耸肩：“那可是托尼——他永远充满奇思妙想。”<br/>这家伙算是没救了。巴基又翻翻眼睛，顺手指向桌上的一个大纸箱：“那是什么？”<br/>“我也不知道。”罗杰斯诚实地回答道，“可能是托尼的东西——之前签收完不小心顺手带到厨房了，我想等会儿再送到他的房间里去。”<br/>“喔。”巴恩斯眨眨眼睛，越过他伸手去拿披萨，此时不知从哪里飞来一只圆鼓鼓的蜜蜂，篮球前锋下意识躲向一边，而感谢多年锻炼的体育生细胞，斯蒂夫也瞬间推了他一把——可惜两个人的角度正好成了九十度，于是巴基一个没把握好平衡，整个人连着桌上的大纸箱一起摔了下去。<br/>当看到亚马逊纸箱里哗哗掉出来的东西让两个人都愣住了。<br/>比他们更吃惊错愕的，是还穿着睡衣的刚从卧室里边打哈欠边走出来的斯塔克。</p><p>***<br/>“我绝对没有那个意思。”<br/>“听起来不怎么能令人信服。老实说比起你居然喜欢男生，我更吃惊于你已经考虑到了结婚。”<br/>“我他妈没有——”<br/>“以及我的建议是直接去问罗杰斯，如果他知道的话，会告诉你的。军校有任务，回见。”<br/>棕发男生只能面对好友的头像忿忿竖起中指。<br/>托尼在床上又打了两个滚：直接去问斯蒂夫吗？听起来有点……妈的，羞耻。可是如果找不到那箱东西，可能会更丢脸。<br/>最终把自己的一头棕发抓成鸡窝的小个子男生只能气呼呼地又爬起来，抓抓肚子又挠挠头发，最后眼一闭牙一咬开了门。<br/>“嘿，斯蒂夫……”</p><p>***<br/>“操他妈的耶稣上帝圣父圣灵圣子啊！”一大串仿佛从水手口中跑出来的咒骂，还有托尼尽量想抑制但是热度飞速飙升而导致蔓延一直到锁骨以下的绯红，“你们，我，这，操他妈的——”<br/>“这是误会，托尼。”斯蒂夫显然慌了神，满地的某种用品快要让他脸红到脖子根了，“这不是……”<br/>巴恩斯显然是三个人里反应最快的那个。他飞速爬起来，连刚刚被砸到的头都来不及揉：“兄弟！上吧，我看好你！”他用力拍了拍斯蒂夫的肩膀，又向面前还在忙着懵逼的斯塔克竖起拇指：“加油！小斯蒂维就交给你了！”<br/>然后在这对笨蛋情侣来得及反应之前迅速收拾好自己脚底抹油溜了，关门的瞬间还不忘大喊：“记住我的五十美元！斯蒂夫！”<br/>“我……”终于反应过来的托尼用力抹了把脸，“我能解释，真的。”<br/>斯蒂夫也清了清喉咙。“解释什么？”他下意识瞥了一眼七零八落地掉在地上的那些令人耳红心跳的玩具，“你……托尼，你想让我把这些用在你身上吗？”<br/>棕发男孩挠挠后腰又摸摸鼻子，眼神游移着不敢看对方：“我，咳，上次挺扫兴的，如果你想要补偿的话——我是说——”<br/>“我可以吗？”斯蒂夫向他走近一步，老实说刚刚好友在他面前聒噪的那些或多或少也起了作用，“我是说如果你不想的话，我绝对不会勉强你。但是看来你应该也对此挺期待的……？”<br/>托尼抿抿唇，在自己来得及反悔前用力吻了上去。</p><p>距离斯蒂夫和托尼一起正式摆脱DT身份还有三十分钟。<br/>距离两个大男孩紧张兮兮地开始尝试最后一步还有二十九分钟。<br/>距离金发大个子耳朵通红地开始研究起使用说明书而棕发男孩在一边嘴硬说自己超擅长这个但实际上操作起来两个人都手忙脚乱得要命还有十五分钟。<br/>距离托尼不小心磕到对方嘴唇而斯蒂夫也差点咬到他的舌头还有两分钟。<br/>距离他们脸红心跳地陷入热吻——还有一秒钟。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>